You're The Reason I Come Home
by ThatGirl54
Summary: John and Jennifer meet by chance. Before either of them can control it, their love grows. But it's John's job as a soldier in Iraq that pushes their relationship to the limit. Can they weather the storm? Or will the danger of his job tear them apart?
1. Tie Yellow Ribbon Round The Old Oak Tree

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fic :) I'm not sure exactly how long it'll be, but it's more than likely that it'll be a short one. Hope you guys enjoy it… and I don't own Cena. I would really appreciate the feedback, what you guys think, what you want to see etc :) so please review! And enjoy!**

Her small hand pulled once more on the hem of the thigh high blue dress she wore. The cotton fabric clung to her skin uncomfortably in the afternoon sun.

"Jennifer!" Her mother hissed, quickly approaching the young woman. "Stop that."

The woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head allowing her dark locks to slip forward over her eyes. She tucked a few strands behind her ear and glared back at her mother.

"I don't even know why I need to be here. I have to be back at work in a few days. I really don't need to be at another family and friends gathering."

"You most certainly do. Aunt May is bringing one of her sons' friends." The older dark haired woman sent a wink her way.

"Moooom." She groaned, her head lolling back. "I don't _need_ to be set up with anyone."

"You may not need to. But I want you to. We haven't seen you with anyone in years!"

"Don't over exaggerate. I went out on a date with Jeff a couple of months ago."

"_That_ was a date? That long haired boy who looked like he fell into a pile of hair dye took_my_ _daughter_ out on a date? I thought that was a friendly thing?"

"It was… friendly." A small smile stuck to her soft features as she avoided her mothers gaze.

The sun beamed down on both of them as they stood amongst the groups of people in the grass and decking. April in Boston meant only one thing for the families and close friends in the West Newbury neighbourhood, the annual gathering in the small national park. It seemed as though everyone was enjoying themselves, indulging in a barbeque and alcoholic beverages. But the young brunette wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"May! I'll be right over!" Jennifer was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her mothers booming voice. "That's aunt May, I think the young man is around here somewhere… Don't move."

As her mother sauntered over quickly to greet her sister, Jennifer froze in place. _Like hell I'm staying put!_ Her blue eyes darted between guests, trying to find a quick escape route that would hopefully take her back to the road where she could hail a taxi.

Crowds of people filled the space between her mother and her and Jennifer calmly passed the people to sneak round the side of a large old oak tree that was in full bloom in the Spring weather.

Her eyes quickly fluttered shut as she breathed deeply and leant back against the tree. Hiding from view, she made a few glances round the side to check no one had followed her. A small smile slipped onto her full lips and she turned back round, eyes open and let out a small scream.

Her eyes immediately focussed on the figure of a man, leaning back against the fencing with a bottle of beer in hand. "You scared the crap outta me!" She held a hand to her chest, gazing into the eyes of the man who had just taken 10 years off her life.

"Sorry." An easy chuckle passed through the well built man and he pulled away from the fence to stand upright. "Didn't mean to scare you…"

"Don't worry." The brunette shook her head and glanced again around the side of the tree, looking for her mother.

"Ex-boyfriend?" She heard the man's voice again.

"Huh?" Turning around to see him, she noticed he had taken a few more steps in her direction.

"I said, ex-boyfriend?"

"No." She shook her head, slightly confused.

"Well you're hiding from someone…" He smirked a little and that's when Jennifer noticed the dimples that were indented into the sides of his cheeks.

She stumbled on her words for a second, not realising she had begun to smile. "Hiding from my mother. She's trying to set me up with someone."

"Ah. Now that I can sympathise with… My friends' mom is trying to set me up with some girl too."

Her eyes squinted slightly, her smile widening. "Really?" _Nice work, aunt May. Nice work._ Jennifer thought as she took in the man's appearance. With large broad shoulders and a long body, she estimated him to be about 6ft and easily towering over her small 5ft 5 form. Large hands gripped the beer bottle… _You know what they say about men with big hands…_ His smile was the one thing that Jennifer had taken to immediately. It had pulled her in, right when she saw his dimples. Dressed casually in jeans and a white shirt, that was slightly open at the top, revealing his smooth chest. Her eyes flickered with hope for a second.

The man stepped forward a couple more steps and extended his large hand out towards her. "I'm John."

She gulped as she placed her hand in his. "Jennifer." Her small hand was engulfed is his large one as they shook.

Another smile slipped onto his lips and she felt at ease. "Guess I'll see you around then, Jennifer." He shot her wink before draining the rest of his beer and walking away from the hiding place. John glanced back at her, over his shoulder, his smile still in place before disappearing in the crowds of people.

She stood still, watching him walk away. _I'll be seeing you again soon when they introduce us…_ She grinned. Her mother definitely did good this time. If she was going to introduce her to real men now, not those scraggily awkward men that she usually brings to her, then she was definitely going to be allowed to meddle with her daughters relationships status more often.

"Jennifer!" The woman quickly turned at her mother's high pitched voice. "There you are!" Christine hooked arms with her daughter and leaded her back around to the main reception where all the friends and family were positioned, still talking incessantly.

"Mom, I just wanna say—"

"You can thank me later, darling." She hushed her quickly as they neared a smaller group and Jennifer smiled brightly. "Here, I'd like to introduce you to…"

_John…_

"Bob."

The brunette's jaw went slack. "Bob?" Jennifer echoed as she watched the man turn around.

_Mom you are not allowed to meddle anymore._

The man that stared back at her with a toothy grin made her frown. She was quick to cover it up with a forced smile.

"My friends call me Bobby." He smiled a bit brighter as his eyes wondered over her slender yet curvy form.

"I'm Jennifer." She nodded over to him lightly.

"Honey, Bobby works at an advertising agency in New Jersey." Her aunt grinned. "That's kind of similar to what you do, isn't it?"

Jennifer raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. "…Not really, mom. I work in a book publishing house. Different thing entirely."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you two have lots to talk about. Myself and Aunt May will let you two get know each other a bit better." The vivacious blonde that was Aunt May sent a wink in Jennifer's way before leaving the pair alone beside the drinks table.

"Your mom was saying how you're trying to get published?" Bobby crossed his arms over his thin chest. _He's skinnier than me!_

"Y-yeah. It's a long and slow process but right now I'm working as an assistant editor. So I'm fine with that for the time being." She attempted a weak smile before she reached for a bottle of beer from the table.

"_Ladies do not drink beer out of the bottle, Jennifer."_ Her mothers echoed in her mind as she popped the cap off the ice cold beverage for taking a sip. _Screw that._

"…And it would be good to get to know each other a bit better without our families breathing down our necks." As Bobby rambled on about something that Jennifer wasn't paying attention to, her attention was on something that was happening over his shoulder.

The man she met earlier, John, was meeting his blind date for the afternoon. Jennifer mentally groaned. _She's so pretty._ Her long blonde hair hung past her shoulder in big waves, her body was very slim, with long arms to match her equally long legs. She almost reached John's height in the heels she wore.

She silently watched as John took her hand and kissed the top of it. _There goes that one. And mom wonders why I can never get a boyfriend. All the good ones are taken._

Her glance wondered back to Bobby stood before her. "So what'd ya say?" He beamed back at her nervously.

He was probably a great guy once you got to know him, but Jennifer wasn't pulled to him as much as she was John. But John was seemingly taken by now, by the walking, talking, breathing Barbie doll.

"Say about what?"

"A date…"

"A-a you and _me_ date?"

Another nervous chuckle slipped through Bobby. "Yeah. It would be preferred if you came to this date as well."

Jennifer glanced back up over the dark haired man's shoulder and saw that John and his Barbie had disappeared. A sad look pulled her lips down and Bobby immediately caught it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. No pressure, I just thought it'd be nice to talk to you more privately with no pressure of everyone around." He smiled a crooked little smile and looked down at his feet, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"It's not that I don't want to…" _Come on, Jen, don't lie to the poor guy. Tell him you're not interested. Don't fake another boyfriend. Soon enough you're gonna sound like a whore with the amount of guys you're making up._"I'm just already involved with someone." _Bad Jennifer. Now what're you gonna do when your mom comes over, asking to meet this fake boyfriend? Idiot._

"Oh. But your mom and your aunt said you've been single for a few years?"

Jennifer glared over at where her mother was positioned with her sister, Aunt May. Her teeth clenched and her jaw was tight. _It's only been a few months! Okay?_ "No. Just a few months… But I… umm… met him a couple of weeks ago?" She said, almost questioning herself.

"Oh, okay." Bobby scratched the back of his head. "So is he here today? It didn't look like you were with anyone..."

She began to stumble on her words again. "Uhh… He… ummm…" _Fuck. Think, Jen, think!_

"You alright, Jennifer?" His voice melted her whole body as soon as she heard it again. It was like soft Bostonian velvet. She felt his hand on her lower back as the new person stood beside her and interjected himself into the conversation. "Thought I'd bring you a refill?" He handed her a new bottle of beer. She glanced down at her beer bottle that was now empty before craning her head to the left to meet his baby blue eyes.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. His dimples appeared in an instant. _You'll do._

"Thank you." She smiled, raising her eyebrows at him as if to tell him: Go along with this or I will hurt you. "You're not getting lost in the crowd, were you… baby?"

John's brow crinkled ever so slightly at the last word. She shot him another warning look, this time mentally telling him: Save me.

She was pulled in a little closer to him when his hand curved around from her lower back to land on her hip. "No, I wasn't. Just came to find you."

She snapped out of her thoughts, forcing herself from thinking about his hand on her hip, his thumb caressing her hip bone. _Big hands… Big hands…_

"Bobby, t-this is John. The guy I'm… seeing." She felt him squeeze her hip.

"Oh. This is the guy?" Bobby quickly raised his eyebrows at the taller and more muscular man stood beside Jennifer. "I thought by the way you were going you were just making someone up to make me not feel so bad…" Another nervous laugh from him was heard and Jennifer cringed slightly.

"Sorry. He's real." She lay on a hand on his chest and stopped mid-grin once she felt his hard, ripped chest muscles behind the thin white shirt. _Wow._

He squeezed her hip twice this time. "Nice to meet you, Bobby." John reached out to shake his hand.

"Yeah, you too." Bobby's hand was almost crushed between John's strong grasp.

"You wanna head out, Jenny?"

"Yes!" She said a little too eagerly. John bit back his chuckle as she cleared her throat, trying to control her blushing red cheeks. "I mean, yeah, that sounds… good." She spotted her mother slipping through the sea of people to get to the mini group. "Uh… Let's leave now."

"Great. See ya, man." John nodded to Bobby as his hand floated up to rest on Jennifer's curvy waist this time before leading her away.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby!" She called over her shoulder before John guided her away.

"Thank you." She whispered once they were out of earshot and slipped through towards the parking lot.

"You're welcome." John let out the laugh he had been holding in. "You looked pretty desperate to get away… Just didn't think you'd take it that far."

She cocked him an eyebrow. "Actually you arrived just on time, well you could've gotten there a bit earlier, but you were busy with Barbie."

"Hey, Barbie was pretty nice!" He grinned over at her and leaned against his Jeep.

"I'm sure she was."

"But unlucky for her, I already had my eye on this other girl." John smirked over at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's about yay tall." He lifted his hand to float mid-air near his shoulder to emphasise his point. "Dark hair, amazing blue eyes… curves in all the right places…" John's eyes scanned her body from head to toe as Jennifer's cheeks blushed pink. "…Goes by the name of Cindy, and phwoar… she is hot." John winked over towards the brunette.

She covered up her laugh and threw a small punch into his beefy bicep. "Ass." She turned around, intending on walking away to wait beside her parents car. She had chosen not to drive, considering she knew she was going to need to have a few drinks to get through the afternoon.

"What? No proper thank you from saving you from that investment banker?" With his arms outstretched, she turned around, smirking.

"He actually worked in advertising. And I already said thank you."

"Not a proper thank you." Within seconds, his dimples popped into place and Jennifer walked back over to him.

"And what is this proper thank you that you are requesting?" John silently tapped his cheek, prompting her that he wanted a kiss. "You're not gonna quickly turn your head for a_proper_ kiss?"

"I will if you want me to." John winked at her, prompting her to giggle slightly. "I promise I won't. I'm a gentleman." He raised his hands up in defence.

"Hmm." It took a few feet in steps and she reached him. Leaning forward and going up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his smooth cheek. "Thank you for saving me, hero." She whispered on his skin before pulling away and offering him a small smile.

Hero. _I've been called that many times before._John thought before smiling back at her. "That's better." The word 'hero' sounded better when it was coming from her lips though. Felt different from all the times people have referred to people like him like that. "You want a ride back to yours? It'll save you from waiting for your parents."

"They say you're not supposed to get into strangers cars."

"I'm not a stranger though. I'm _'the guy you're seeing'_" He repeated her words from earlier and saw as a smile soon spread across her plump lips. "Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just wanna drive you home to save you from the agony of being in the same car with your parents after what happened back there." Unlocking the car with the simple press of a button, he pulled the passenger side door open for her. He nodded once in the direction of the door. John watched on with an amused smile as she rolled her eyes and walked towards him again, sliding inside the vehicle.

John jogged around the other side of the car after shutting her door. He jumped inside quickly and turned on the ignition.

Less than a minute later, he had her cracking up. _She's beautiful when she laughs._ Her nose would crease when she laughed while her eyes squinted into slits. Her pearly whites were on full display when she laughed too, her lips pulled up around them.

John didn't realise when he licked his own lips. _Too soon to kiss her. Too soon to kiss her. Too soon to kiss her._ He continued to tell himself as he focussed his eyes on the roads.

"Take a left here." Her voice was soft. "And that's me, number 89." Jennifer nodded over to the white house with a picket fence out front. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she hadn't even noticed John was twice as fast as her and was already opening her door. "Thanks." She smiled slipping out the Jeep. She turned to make her way up the path, but paused mid-step when she heard his voice.

"So can I get your number at least?"

She turned on her heel to face him, a smile on her face. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because _'the guy you're seeing'_needs your number to call you tonight to say goodnight."

"That can't be your reason for everything, y'know."

"But it's a good enough reason though." John offered Jennifer a crooked smile and a quick wink.

"I suppose it is." She continued to approach him, "Phone?" John quickly pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and slipped it into her hand. Their skin brushed against each other as he passed the item to her. Her skin was soft under his rough touch, almost too delicate to touch. After punching in the number quickly, she handed the phone back to him.

"So I'll call you tonight?"

"Surprise me. I like surprises." She bit down on her lip, a noticeable twinkle in her eyes, and walked across the lawn, to spite her mother, and slipped inside the large white home.

John tried to rid the smile from his face, but it was no use. He knew he was in the wrong right now. He was getting himself into something he knew he wouldn't be able to handle. Starting up the engine, John silently began to curse himself.

He had met her by chance. But the hardest thing he would have to learn to do is forcing himself not to fall in love with her or get to serious. John didn't allow himself to get into serious relationships anymore, it was too hard. Most of his friends within the same profession as him had families to come home to. John wanted that. But not right now. He didn't like long distance relationships and couldn't cope with them. That and the communications services in Iraq and Afghanistan, even for a solider, were difficult to control.


	2. Don't Forget the Prawn Crackers

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and this has to be the quickest I've updated a new fic! ;) I had sudden motivation for it at 1am, so I had to type it up and update. There is also a banner for this fic now on my profile page, so go check it out there! :)**

**A big thank you goes out to: ****xDarexToxDreamx****, ****elliexhardy****, ****Xandman216****, ****SoCalStar529****, ****xSamiliciousx**** and ****thedreambug**** for their reviews on the first chapter :D Hope my lovely readers enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**

* * *

**

John was pacing his living room that night. He never paced. He was never nervous. Gripping his cell phone tightly in his palm, he thought of _her_. The tall, muscular man had never been so anxious about a simple phone call in his life. Not even getting reenlisted after September 11th made him this fidgety.

"Hi this is John. How you doing? Wondered if you wanted to go out sometime?" He muttered under his breath, and then continued to repeat himself, psyching himself up for calling her. "Hi this is John. How you doing? Wondered if you wanted to go out sometime?"

He dropped down onto the bed, hunched over slightly as he hit the green button on his cell phone and called what he assumed was her cell phone.

One dial tone.

Two dial tones.

Three dial tones.

John's foot tapped against his carpeted floor in his bedroom of the house he had occupied for years. It was a cosy home, located in Groveland, not far from his dad's house in West Newbury. He had lived in the house for a years now, long enough to call it home. But his real home was where his dad and 4 brothers were. When he joined entered the military when he was 18, almost 11 years ago, he didn't think he needed his own home. But not long ago, he felt it was time. Besides, he needed a space that was just _his._

At 28 years old, John got lonely in the house when he was home. Despite not being that big, it was the perfect size for just him.

Another dial tone.

He ran a hand over his face, nerves eating at his stomach. _She's not gonna answer. _His thumb hovered on the end call button but he froze when he heard her out of breath voice.

"_Hello?"_

John froze. All that he had remembered to say and ask her disappeared from his mind and was replaced with nothing. "H-hi."

"_Hi?" _

A rush of calmness washed over him when he heard her small giggle. "It's John… the guy you're seeing." He quipped with sudden confidence that shocked him.

"_I told you, you gotta stop using that as your excuse and reason for everything." _

"It's all I've got to go on right now." He heard it again, her giggle. A smile slipped onto his features.

"_So is this your goodnight call you promised me?"_

"Yeah. Guess I'm not full of surprises?" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"_We'll see about that. It's nice to hear from you though. Proper gentleman you are."_

His eyes closed, smiling. "Always. What're you up to?"

"_Just getting into bed—"_

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"_No, you didn't disturb anything. There's a Sex and the City marathon on so I'm watching that."_

"So your parents aren't back?"

"_Oh, they are. They had __**a lot**__ of questions about you… about us. And it occurred to me, that I don't really know much about you. I don't know anything about you actually, apart from your name and that you're full of surprises._" She quipped, her voice full of sarcasm with the last bit.

"That I am." He played along with her, chuckling as he did. "I wanted to ask you, actually, what are you doing on Saturday night?"

"_Why? Are asking me out on a date?"_

John bit back a chuckle. "Maybe."

"_Well, that depends… I guess I'm free. But you'll have to surprise me, somehow, though."_

"That I can do." He grinned.

"_I'll text you the address."_

"You don't live with your parents?"

"_No, I live up in Haverhill on my own, about a 15 minute drive from West Newbury. I was just down for a couple of days, I go back tomorrow. 3 days with my mother is enough for me, thank you very much." _

"I see." He heard her yawn on the other end of the line. "Oh, sorry, am I boring you?"

Jennifer chuckled. _"No, I'm just not good with late nights. You're entertaining me perfectly." _

"Even so, I'll let you get some rest."

"_If you must. Night, John. And thank you for tonight, again."_

"Night, Jenny. Sweet dreams." He heard her sigh contently before hanging up. That went better than he thought it would. John expected himself to be a fumbling, mumbling idiot when speaking to her.

Soon enough, a wide grin pulled his cheeks up. How did she have this effect on him, he didn't know. But John liked it.

* * *

She almost slipped over when she stepped outside the steamy bathroom, her wet foot sliding on the wooden floor of her bedroom. Her damp coffee brown locks stuck to the side of her tanned face as she held the white towel against her body tightly. Friday night for Jennifer Lang meant three things: Tomato soup for dinner, reading over manuscripts for work and Friends re-runs.

Picking out her grey sweatpants and a tank top from her wardrobe, she dropped them onto the bed. She reached for another towel and dried her hair with it, rubbing the locks together to rid some of the moisture.

A knock on her door froze her in place.

Jennifer glanced down at herself, water droplets sliding down her skin and a towel covering her body. _I can't answer the door! _Her blue eyes darted about the room as she looked for a cover-up. She pulled her dressing robe down from the back of the door and wrapped it around herself.

Quickly, she made it over the other side of the apartment in time to hear another set of knocking. She unlocked the door, swinging it open to see him stood there with a smile upon his lips.

_Is it… Saturday? _She thought, stumbling on her words. "Uhh…"

"Surprised?" John shot her a crooked smile.

"Y-yeah. I didn't expect you… here… on a Friday." She couldn't help the smile that overcame her as soon as she saw his dimples. "How did you even get up here?"

"Girl scouts." He grinned. "They came with cookies. I gave them money in exchange for cookies and they opened the door for me."

"Bribing our cute little girl scouts. Shame on you." She smirked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Guilty." He raised his hands, cookies coming into view. "So how about our date happens tonight?"

Jennifer grimaced and looked down at herself. "I... uhhh…"

"Bad timing?"

"No, um… it's good timing. But I need to get dressed." she smiled and opened the door further for him. "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah." John grinned, slipping inside and watched as she shut the door.

"You want something to drink while you wait?"

"Beer's fine. Thanks." He nodded, glancing around her average sized apartment. The windows were large, displaying the beautiful views of the New England streets at night. Curtains were pulled to the side of them, the same colour on them matched the couches. Cream fabric, that looked comfortable enough to fall asleep on. His eyes floated over to the coffee table and the stack of papers that were laid on them. _She was meant to be working tonight?_

"Here ya go." He turned to see a beer extended in his direction, he took it from her, their skin brushing against each other, quick enough to pass jolts of electricity through. "I'll try not to be long." She tried to cover up her smile.

"We don't have to go out, if you want. We could stay in?" He suggested, tucking a hand into his pocket.

A smile twitched on her lips, toying with the idea. She didn't really _want_ to go out tonight, staying in sound far more appealing. "What did you have in mind?"

His lips scrunched up as thoughts ran through his mind. "Chinese takeaway?"

The smile on her lips widened. "I love Chinese food."

"I know." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"How?" She copied his eyebrow raise.

"You just told me."

Jennifer tried to hold back her laugh, but failed. _He's a charmer. _"Smartass. Okay. We'll do Chinese tonight. There should be a menu on the notice board in the kitchen, you can ring up and order."

"You want me to surprise you with an order or are you picky?" John shot her a small look.

She licked her lips once. "Sweet and sour chicken with rice, please." She smirked and turned on her foot, headed in the direction of the bedroom.

John was left stood in the middle of the living room, beer in hand and a grin on his face.

"Oh!" She turned quickly before she reached the bedroom. "And don't forget the prawn crackers!" She pointed at him, with a suddenly serious look.

* * *

"Thanks, man." John muttered, propping the door open with his foot, he reached for the bag full of takeaway food from the middle-aged man.

When he turned, the door shutting behind him, he was just in time to see Jennifer appear from the bedroom. His heart momentarily stopped in that moment. Beautiful was the word he wanted to use to describe her. Wearing comfortable skinny jeans, a strappy white top and an old oversized Springfield college zip up hoodie, she smiled over at him. Her naturally coffee brown locks hung down past her shoulders in big waves, while her face was clear from make up.

John stumbled through into the kitchen, laying the food out. He longed to touch her skin, feel her lips and taste her kisses.

_Damn._

"Jeez. You buy the whole menu?" She joked, joining him in picking out the items.

"I wanted to make sure there was enough." John shrugged, smirking at her.

"I'll pay you for—"

"No, no, no. My treat. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Her eyebrows rose in his direction as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Positive." He winked over at her, digging through the bag. In an effort to hide her blushing cheeks, Jennifer looked down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before helping John carry the food through to the living room. Together, they laid out the food and moved her manuscripts off the table, into a pile on the floor nearby.

"You want another beer?" She called through the open plan kitchen that connected with the living room.

"Yeah, thanks!" He called back and Jennifer leaned forward barefoot to reach for two ice cold beers from the back of the fridge. Popping the caps off both, she made her way through to find him leaning back against her couch, his eyes glued to the basketball game on her widescreen TV.

"Celtics aren't gonna win." Came her small East Coast voice as she dropped herself onto the couch beside him, a considerable amount of space between them.

John's head snapped across to look at her. "Where is your Boston pride?"

"Probably stuck in some New York office." A smirk came to her lips, picking out her rice dish and then finding the sweet and sour chicken pot. Her eyes slowly scanned the table, looking at everything that had been ordered. _He __**forgot**__? _Her brow crumpled and disappointment set in.

"Looking for something?"

Her head slowly turned in the direction of his voice to find him holding a dish with prawn crackers in. a smirk twitched at her lips before she reached over and slapped his chest. "Ass."

"You thought I forgot?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't forget." He said, his voice sincere. Jennifer glanced over, her blue irises locking with his. She saw no doubt in there, just honesty. _Proper gentleman. _"Now eat your food and root for the freaking Celtics and not the Knicks. You traitor." A cloud of laughter surrounded them as they munched contently on their food, occasionally adding a few sentences here and there.

Naturally, you would think, having just met each other a few nights ago that an awkward and uncomfortable vibe would follow them, but it didn't. The silence that would fall upon them at times was a comfortable one that had Jennifer smiling at.

"So what are the stacks of papers over there?" John asked, clearly inquisitive of the mountain on the floor. His left arm stretched out to her side of the couch, his hand landing mere inches away from her cheek.

"They're book manuscripts. I have to read through 'em this weekend to report back to the office about ones we should or should not look into." She sipped on her coffee. The food that had once smothered the table was now gone and in the trash, along with the half a dozen empty beer bottles.

"Oh. So you're an editor?"

"I wish. No, I'm the assistant to the top editor at Random House."

"The one in New York?" She nodded to answer his question. "Explains why you rooted for the enemy." He clicked his tongue at her, to which she smirked at. "How long you been working there?"

"Got the job when I was straight out of university 3 years ago. They're telling me, another year and they'll think about giving me a promotion." The 24 year old smiled before turning on the sofa, her legs scrunched up underneath her. "So what about you? What do you do?" her small hand reached up to nudge his much larger hand. Before she could move hers away again, John grasped her fingers in his palm, interlacing their fingers.

"Military." He breathed, watching her reaction and instantly noticed how Jennifer's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah. Been in the army for a while now."

"Wow. What do you do- Like which area are you in sorta thing?" She fumbled with her words, her mind getting lost in the feeling of his hand enclosed around hers.

"Special Forces. I'm stationed out in Iraq at the moment."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Me and some of the other guys are on leave. We've got 3 weeks and then we go back out there." John explained, the pads of his fingers brushing against her soft skin of her small hand.

Jennifer exhaled deeply, trying to digest everything John was saying. "Must be scary what you do."

"Boring mostly. Occasional flashes of scary."

As John leaned closer, he pulled her towards him slightly, his fingers brushing against her cheek. He watched with a smile twitching at his lips as her eyes momentarily closed.

"Brave man." She whispered, opening her blue eyes seconds later. When she opened them, she found him closer than she remembered.

There was nothing about her that portrayed a frightened girl; she was not scared of what could happen at all. Jennifer was perfectly in tune with John's every movement. He grazed her cheek, her eyes fluttered shut. He moved closer, she turned her body towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, she moved her lips against his.

Leaning over her form, he licked her lower lip, and almost instantly she granted him further access. Their tongues danced together. Jennifer's hand raked through his short dark hair, sending chills through John's body. Her legs parted slightly, creating more room for him to move closer to her.

Out of breath and minutes later, Jennifer was first to pull away. "Wo-woah." She hushed him, her fingers tracing his jaw. "Too fast… we—"

"Slower?" he pecked her once on the lips. She fought with every might in her body, not to crash her lips against his once he pulled away.

"Yeah." Licking her lower lip quickly, she pulled him down once more and brushed her lips against his. "Slower." She breathed.

A small chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Okay." John pressed a kiss against her forehead and the brunette's eyes closed slowly. "Probably best if I head out then. Because if I stay, it'll be anything but slow."

"Y-yeah. Probably best then." Her eyes searched his for any indication that he was disappointed, but all she saw was amusement and lust.

He pulled himself away from her form a beat later, running a hand over his face. Jennifer straightened herself up, pulling her hoodie back down since it had ridden up. John caught a glimpse of her toned and tanned stomach. A new piece of skin had revealed itself to him and he longed to run his fingers over it, caress it. Silently, he walked towards the door, Jennifer hot on his trail.

She opened the door and he slipped outside, "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely." She nodded, biting back a grin. John leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. Her bright blue orbs trailed his lips as he pulled away and stood mere inches away from her. It was Jennifer this time who leaned forward and brushed her lips against his once more, but this time lasting longer. She pulled on his belt hoops as his hands tangled in her dark locks.

"You are going to be the death of me, beautiful girl." He grinned, seeing her smirk before he kissed her once more. "I'll call you tomorrow." Turning seconds later, she watched him walk away and down the hall.

When he was out of sight, she closed and locked the door behind him. Jennifer sunk to the floor, leaning her back against the old wooden door, with a grin upon her lips. Her_ swollen_ lips, that were pink from his kisses.


	3. Falling For You

**A/N: Hereeeeeee's chapter three :) A big thank you to: Xandman216, On3LastBr3ath, xSamiliciousx, elliexhardy, southerndreamz, xDarexToxDreamx, thedreambug, SoCalStar529, xHalosandwings, RKOsgirl92 and xodaniellexo for their awesome reviews! I really do appreciate the feedback so much :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm really loving writing this – so enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

"So what happens when you go back?" With the phone pressed up against her ear, she leaned back in bed, her head lying on the fluffy white pillows.

"_As far as I know, I'll be stationed out in our usual camp in Iraq. See the guys, catch up. Then head out for the day."_

"So you don't get any breaks or days off while you're out there?"

She heard him chuckle then sigh. "_Nope. No days off. But we do have moments to relax, play football, soccer… sometimes we have bonfires."_

"So you do have some sense of normalisation?"

"_Yeah, we're not cave men out there."_ He laughed again, instantly putting a smile on her face.

"I didn't mean that."

"_I know… It's nothing like America."_

"When do you come home again?"

"_Probably not for another 6 months or so. Might be longer, I won't know until I get out there."_

"6 months is a long time." She mumbled, her eyes closing. _What am I getting myself into?_ She mused. For the past few days since their impromptu date, they had grown closer. John had paid visits to her house every night when she got home from work. That was now the only time they could find, evenings. Jennifer could feel herself falling for him with each moment they spent together.

"_It is. But it'll go by quickly." _A silence filled their phone line and John sighed once more. He knew this was a lot for her. _"What's going on in your pretty little mind?"_

"You. Us. The fact that I won't see you for 6 months after these 2 weeks are up." Exhaling slowly, she ran a hand over her face. It was surprising to her how easy she felt it was to talk to him. After their dates each night, when John got home, he would make sure to call her. She had felt inclined to tell him most things, she felt comfortable with him. That was something that was very important to her, to be able to feel comfortable and at home with him.

"_Is that what you're worried about, not seeing me?"_ John felt himself smile over her missing him.

"Yeah, among other things…"

"_What other things?"_

The brunette sat up in, her hair in a high ponytail and the covers falling around her waist. Her shoulders hunched over as she leant forward and fiddled with the fabric of her duvet. "What are we? What's gonna happen when you get back? Is this just a 2 week fling? Are we not gonna talk for 6 months? What's it gonna be like when you get back?" She rambled out the thoughts that had been running through her mind for the whole duration of their phone conversation. "Just everything about our situation feels… rushed, almost. You're here, and then you're gone 2 weeks later."

"_Which question do you want me to answer first?"_ John bit back his grin. He could feel his heart swell up when he heard her small laugh.

"Us. Is this a fling? A friendship? Relationship?"

"_Well… I don't know about you, but I don't really kiss my friends like that, or at all." _

"John…" She tried to hold it together and be serious, but cracked soon. "This is serious." She said, chuckling, feeling her cheeks blush.

"_Jenny, I am being serious… I assumed we were seeing each other. And I would like for it to stay like that, through these 2 weeks… and through the next 6 months. What'd you think about that?"_

"I think I wish you were here right now." In an attempt to hide her grin that was growing wider every second, she leaned back again and buried her face in the pillow.

In his house in Groveland, John smirked and sat up in bed._ "Really?"_ His eyebrow quirked up as John swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Really. That, and I want that too. But it's gonna be hard… a long distance relationship." Jennifer had never attempted dating someone who would be so far away before, let alone for 6 months and in a different country.

"_I think it'll be worth it. Somehow, I like the idea of coming home to you in 6 months." _John smiled, trying to pull on his sweatpants with one hand. _"And we've got these 2 weeks together." _

"But I have work everyday. And we'll only have evenings and weekends."

"_I can cook you dinner then." _John suggested, reaching for a t-shirt.

"You cook?"

"_Well… I can buy some food and we can stick it on a barbeque."_

Jennifer burst out laughing, biting her lip. "Sounds good to me."

"_Hold on, I got a call coming through." _John lied.

"Okay."

In his house, John pulled the t-shirt over his head in one swift motion and slipped his feet into some shoes, before clicking back into her call. _"I'm back. Brother called and …asked me to come pick him up from the bar."_ John reached for a pair of jean shorts, tucking them under his arm in case he ended up crashing on her couch.

"Oh, okay. I'll let you go then." He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"No, it's fine. I've got a Bluetooth I'll pop in. I want to talk to you more." The large man said as he made his way down the stairs and through the front door, locking the door behind him.

She felt a smile soon spread across the length of her lips as he said that. "Okay."

"_So what else are you worried about?"_ John slipped his Bluetooth headset into his ear and left his phone in his lap as he revved up the engine of his jeep. His destination? Jennifer's apartment.

"When you're out there… how am I gonna talk to you?" She mumbled into her pillow. "6 months is a long time to go without proper communication, John."

"We can write to each other, phone calls are a rarity, I'm afraid. But I'm sure I could bribe the other sergeants." He made the short ten minute journey over to her building, conversation filled with her doubts, insecurities and thoughts about them being in a relationship. John was beginning to think she was having second thoughts about them. Maybe she found it too hard? He wasn't sure, but he'd do anything to change her mind and keep her with him.

John's previous girlfriend never handled the long distance relationship. This became apparent to him when he walked in on her with another man in bed together. Suffice to say, he's never seen her since.

He listened to her small voice, feeling a sad smile tug at his lips. John just wanted to hold her close, tell her it would all work itself out. Having only been together for less than a week, he could feel himself falling hard and fast for the East Coast girl.

As he neared her apartment building, his blue orbs trailed up the side of the concrete walls. Counting up to the 11th floor, her floor, he noted her light was the only one on. The warm glow radiated from her window, putting a smile on his face.

The engine died down as he pulled into the parking lot that belonged to her apartment complex.

He heard her yawn on her end and frowned, _"Not getting sleepy on me, are you?"_

"No." She answered straight away, rolling over and snuggling into the covers. In the cool April weather, she still slept with her duvet, which was right now wrapped around her small form tightly. She lacked another pair of arms to give her that extra warmth.

"_Good."_ As he listened to her mumble words to him, he quietly entered her building after being let in by a night-guard then jogged up the stairs. His bright blue eyes flickered over the numbered doors as he searched for hers, number 67. When he reached it, he tapped the door, loud enough for her to hear.

"Hold on, some jackass is at the door at gone midnight." John heard movement behind the door. His eyes widened when he heard a small crash followed by her moaning in pain. "Oww."

"_You alright?" _John whispered, so she wouldn't hear him through the thin door.

"This jackass fucking made me get up and fall over. Better have a good reason."

Stifling a laugh, he leaned against her doorframe and waited. He'd never heard her swear before but combined with her moans, he was a little turned on. John inhaled slowly and not a moment later, her door opened to reveal Jennifer stood in green cotton shorts and a white strappy top that clung to her curves and breasts. John let out that deep breath he was holding in and smiled appreciatively.

Jennifer's blue eyes lit up when she saw his figure dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he looked just as sleepy as her.

"I have a good reason."

She bit back a smile, crossing her arms under her chest. "Which is?"

"I missed you." He took a step forward, towering over her form. "Plus, you said you wished I was here. Well, beautiful, your wish is my command." Smiling, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, a hand cupping her cheek.

"I think I can accept those reasons."

Following her inside, John shut the door behind him. "Now, tell me everything you're worried about, Jenny." John took her hand and led the way to her bedroom. By now, he'd only been in there once but never stayed overnight… until tonight.

* * *

She watched as he let out another yawn and lay on top of her bed covers. Jennifer lay inside, the duvet draped across her stomach. "John…" Flicking back the covers, she nodded for him to get inside the bed.

"I can crash on the couch, if you'd like." He excused, despite his urges to want to get inside the bed with her. John would do the gentlemen gesture of saying he would sleep on the sofa instead.

"I'd like you to stay here." She whispered barely above a breath. A smile came to his lips and he stood up. Her eyes trailed over his form as John kicked off his shoes. His sweatpants were the next thing to go, sliding them down before he kicked them aside to reveal boxers. He was about to climb into the bed beside her, but was halted by her raised hand. She silently shook her head with a smirk. Jennifer then wagged her finger at him to remove his t-shirt. Slowly, he peeled the material from his body and tossed it to the side. Jennifer's lingering gaze didn't go unnoticed by John. He saw the desire in her eyes as her blue irises trailed his muscular body.

"Better?" John smiled and climbed in the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Much." She leaned over, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

* * *

With the sun beaming through the thin cream curtains, John was relaxed beside Jennifer, his fingers playing with her dark locks. Her soft tresses slipped through the gaps in his fingers and back down to her shoulder. He felt like he could get used to waking up next to her in the morning.

A strand fell onto her nose and Jennifer quickly reacted by scrunching up her nose and nuzzling in closer to John's chest. A smile came to John's lips as he watched her peaceful form relax into his body.

That peace was broken almost 2 minutes later when her alarm went off at 6am, on the dot. She instantly groaned at the new sound that bounced off her bedroom walls. "Nooo." Jennifer muttered into his chest. John's smile widened into a grin as he bit down on his lip to keep from chuckling. _She's adorable in the morning._

The curvy brunette rolled over, her eyes still clamped shut as reached out for the digital alarm. She quickly silenced it. A pout framed her lips as she pulled herself upright, opening her eyes for the first time and seeing John relaxing with both arms behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"What're you smirking about, jackoff?" She muttered, trying to fight away her smile.

John chuckled and reached out for her, pulling her back down into his arms. "Just thinking about how much I like you in the mornings… but then you called me a jackoff. Which is something I would expect from a school kid, but not— No, wait, I really should've guessed you'd call me that." He teased her with a smirk.

She slapped his bare chest playfully. Her body snuggled in beside him, her hand resting on his opposite shoulder. Their bodies moulded together perfect, like a hand to a glove. John moved his hand to rest under the covers and on the side of her ribs. His fingers trailed in slow, concentric circles, lulling her eyes shut again. Jennifer could feel herself falling back to sleep with each motion his fingers took on her ribs. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna end up falling back to sleep… and that would be bad because I have to get up for work." She mumbled into his chest.

"So call in sick." John whispered as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her to do.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. We could sleep in, drive to the beach, make cookies…" He said with a wide grin and felt her giggle into his skin. "I could fulfil that barbeque I promised you. Today has the potential to be a great day. So make the call." He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

_Today has the potential to be a great day._ His words repeated in her mind again as she thought about the tempting idea. John's hand was almost encouraging as he continued to trail over her thin white strappy top in soothing circles on her ribs. Her blue eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "You are a bad influence on me, Mr. Cena." Jennifer muttered before rolling over onto her back.

A triumphant grin stuck to John's features as she scrolled through her contacts on her cell phone before selecting her assistant's number. While she waiting for the redhead to pick up her phone, she felt his hand maintain the same sleep-inducing movements, this time on her stomach. Forcing her eyes open, Jennifer waiting patiently. "Amy, hi…" Jennifer coughed once, getting her voice hoarse enough to sound sick. She caught John raise his eyebrow in the corner of her eye. "It's Jennifer. Just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm not coming in today. I woke up half an hour and was sick… and I just don't feel well enough to come in… Oh, that's good then… yeah, if you could take notes from the meeting and leave them— No meeting? That's even better… Yeah… Just leave the manuscripts on my desk and I'll look them over tomorrow." She felt John's fingers press into her ribs, prompting her to phrase that statement. "Or maybe the day after, I'm not sure how long this... uh, virus is going to last… Yep, great. Thanks Ames, bye." Dropping her phone to the bedside table, she rolled back over into John's arms. "You didn't mention anything about this lasting more than a day." She raised an eyebrow of her own.

"I'll take as many full days with you as I can get." He hummed, pulling her in closer.

She held back her grin. It had been a while since Jennifer had felt this loved by a man. With John, she felt that instant trust. She'd never had that with anyone else, apart from her family. He brought out a side of her that she never knew existed, the chilled out and carefree side of Jennifer. The thought of loving John had easily crossed her mind many times already. But then that thought was crushed by the fact that he would be leaving in 2 weeks.

She shook her head, ridding the thoughts as she nuzzled into his neck. "Can we sleep for a bit longer now?" She asked, mumbling the question into his tan skin. Jennifer just wanted to enjoy these two weeks she had with John, she wanted as much time with him as she could get.

"Sure we can." John leaned in closer and kissed her lips.

She pulled away with a small giggle. "I think I have spare toothbrush for you in the bathroom."

He mocked a hurt expression before running his fingers down her ribs again. She burst out laughing when he touched on the bottom curve of her ribs. _She's ticklish there? _His eye brows rose with a grin and he continued his assault, her laughter filling the bedroom.

* * *

Wriggling the sand from between her toes, she jumped out of John's jeep. "I still think we shouldn't have taken the car. We could've walked to the beach, y'know?"

"I've done enough walking for a lifetime, driving was the better option. Besides that would've been a long ass walk." He narrowed his eyes playfully at her before locking the car in her apartment complex. "Now let's go make these cookies." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Jennifer's shoulders. She giggled, her hand gripping her flip flops while the other one snaked around his waist, gripping his t-shirt.

"Mmm chocolate chip." She hummed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a perfect morning of sleeping in and then showering – separately, much to John's dismay - John drove them down to the beach. He was right, so far their day was great and with each passing moment, she felt more comfortable and relaxed around John. Jennifer could feel her heart warming and a smile grace her lips when she saw his eyes crinkle in laughter and dimples pop into place. He made her happy and she wanted to constantly be around him. She just didn't want him to leave.

"Sounds good to me." He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head before they walked inside and rode the elevator up to the 11th floor. As soon as the doors slid shut, Jennifer reached up and encircled her arms around John's neck, leaning against his strong frame. Going on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against his.

No words were needed to be shared between the new couple. John knew what that small gesture meant and he returned it by pressing his forehead against hers before kissing the corner of her mouth. His arms locked around her waist, pulling her in closer, as they both smiled. The doors pinged open and Jennifer took John's hand with a smile, their fingers lacing together.

Once inside, John shut the door behind him and followed her into the kitchen. For the next few hours, their laughter mixed together as did the cookie dough. He stood behind her, his arms looped under hers as they rolled the dough mixture into small balls before placing them onto the tray and flattening them. John sneaked in the occasional kiss on her neck every other moment. He loved the feeling of being near her.

"Go get the barbeque on the balcony set up." She leaned her head backwards to rest on his shoulder. Her hands rolled out another ball of cookie dough before placing it on the tray. Turning her head into his neck, she placed a small kiss on his skin. John quickly craned his neck to steal a kiss from her. "We're almost finished here. I'll bring you a beer out."

Another kiss and John smiled, washed his hands then walked through the kitchen and living room to open the doors to the large balcony. With her apartment view stretching across the Merrimack River in Haverhill, John paused to lean on the balcony railings, savouring the feeling of pure happiness.

Lighting up the small barbeque, the soldier settled into the wooden chair. He felt content, sitting there knowing he had someone to rely on and be there for him. He wanted Jennifer to come home to. Knowing she would be waiting for him was enough to swell his heart up.

A small arm leaned on his shoulder, a beer in hand. "For you." She hummed before John pulled her round to sit on his lap. Sipping on her own beer, John thought she was perfect. _My kinda girl. _

"Anyone ever tell you that you're sort of beautiful?" He took a silent swig of the cold beverage before leaning back, her arm resting across his shoulder.

She paused, twisting her lips, pretending to give some thought to it. "Hmm… Not recently." Jennifer smirked. A short laugh escaped his lips. "Anyone ever tell you that you're sort of handsome?" She moulded herself into her body is she leaned in closer to him.

"Not recently." John whispered, pressing his lips against hers again. Jennifer's kisses were like a drug to him. He wanted her. He needed _her_. John wasn't going to let this girl out of his grasp.

* * *

The next two weeks passed like a sports car on a racing track; quick and unpredictable. Jennifer had found herself needing John more than she thought possible. If they didn't spend nights together, they would find time to call each other. Instead of her usual lunches out with the girls, she would talk to John in her office and eat her lunch there. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to relish in his company.

John had surprised her a few times at work, driving to her office to have lunch with her. The envy in the girls' eyes around her didn't faze as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. John had gotten used to the words, 'I missed you' coming from her lips. He longed for those words to change to 'I love you' but knew it would be too soon for her. He would have to wait for her. Despite John being ready to shout it to the world.

Jennifer had spent the weekends at John's house, with pool days becoming a regular aspect of their days. Cookies were also another thing they called theirs. The couple's days usually ended with her falling asleep in his arms. John thought it was a fine way to fall asleep, her wrapped tightly in his embrace. He wouldn't have it any other way.

As John looked back on their time together over the past few weeks, there wasn't a thing he would've changed about it. For the next 6 months he would have the reassurance that Jenny would be waiting for him with her dimpled smile and a fresh batch of cookies. He loved that idea. He loved her.

"John." A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face. "Stop grinning like an idiot. Focus, it's your turn." His brother snapped him, literally, out of his gaze. John turned to his older brother before gazing down at the stack of cards in his hand.

"Hit me." He pressed a card to the table. Running a hand down his face, John tried to rid the permanent smile.

"What's up with Johnny Boy?" John Cena Sr. pushed his eyebrows together at his son.

"He's in love." Dan spoke up.

"He got laid." Matt was next to follow.

"Nah, Dan's right… he's in love." Steve took a swig of his beer. "He's got that 'I'm-so-in-love' glow going on."

"When's the food gonna be ready?" The youngest Cena brother, Sean, was heard as he made his presence known in the living area.

Ignoring the hungry brother, John turned back to the coffee table that they were playing a card game. "I didn't get laid. But I think I'm in love… well, I'm falling for her." He explained, fighting the smile on his face.

"Who's the girl?" His father asked as everyone leant back in their chairs.

"Jennifer. I met her at that barbeque that Rob's mom was going to. Rob said I was single, so she pulled me along and I met her… I think she's gonna be the one for me."

"So that's why you've constantly been busy these past 2 weeks you've been back for?" Steve piped up.

"Yep. I'm no longer a single guy." John grinned, placing his cards face down and reaching for his beer.

Sean leaned against the wall. "Seriously, I'm hungry. I thought you said dinner was gonna be ready by now?" The little brother went ignored again.

"So when are we going to meet her?"

John's grin got wider. "You want to meet her?"

"Of course, I would love to meet the girl who's got you so busy." His father beamed, slapping his son on the shoulder. "How about when you get back next, we can have her round for dinner? And if she's got you smiling like a goofball, I'd say she's a keeper, son."


	4. Before It's Too Late

**A/N: I am the worst updater in the world. Sorry for the huuuuuge delay in updating, won't let it happen again.. I promise! This chapter was originally a lot shorter, but I added quite a bit to it. :) Had to make it up to you guys somehow! ;) **

**Want to thank: RKOsgirl92, xSamiliciousx, SoCalStar529, Xandman216, alana2awesome, southern dreamz, xHalosandwings, dark dreamss, thedreambug ****AND**** Tiffyxox for their reviews! I love each and every one of them, so thank you all so much! And thank you to those who've alerted and favourited this fic, means a lot to me :) So without further ado, enjoy chapter 4! Please review :D**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry." A pout formed on her lips as she held the phone against her ear. Her eyes were glued to the mass amount of paper work that covered every available space on her desk. Leaning forward, resting her elbows on the dozen manuscripts, her eyes closed. "If that freaking intern hadn't screwed this up, I wouldn't be here. I'd be with you right now."

"_S'alright, Jenny. Just relax and get as much work as you can done, then come by." _He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but still it remained. It was John's last night on American soil before he flew back to Iraq, and their plans for dinner were ruined when he got this phone call at just after 6pm. _"What time do you reckon you'll finish up?"_

A small sigh passed through Jennifer's twisted lips. "10, maybe 11. I'll come to yours after I—"

Before she could finish, John cut her off. _"No, it's fine. I can see you in the early morning. Just go home and get some sleep."_ Inside his home, John started to unbutton the white shirt he wore and walked around the dinner table he had set up. One by one, he blew out the white stick candles that surrounded the plates. His heart sunk when she told him she was going to be late in from work. Their last night together… and she couldn't be with him.

"John, I don't mind. I can just—"

"_Really, it's okay. I'll come by yours in the morning before I go to the airport. I'll say goodbye then."_ He cracked a smile at her stubbornness. _"Just get some sleep, Jenny."_

"Okay. I'm sorry." She backed down, cursing the intern that couldn't do things right. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_See you tomorrow, beautiful. Sweet dreams."_ He hung up and Jennifer was left to stare at the cord phone on her desk as she replaced the handset. She hung her head and leaned forward on the desk, sulking like a child would.

Only a few members of staff remained in the publishing house in New York that Friday night. They were each at their desks, trying to fix the problem that the new intern had created. So Jennifer did the only thing she could do, she sat up behind her desk, tied her dark locks back in a loose bun and worked her ass off in a hurry to put everything in its rightful place.

Meanwhile, John frowned when he heard the doorbell go. He knew exactly what was behind the door, or more precisely, _who_ was behind it.

Twisting the handle, he pulled it open, ready with $30 in his hand. His gaze fell upon the much shorter and skinnier man holding out a bag full of Chinese food towards him. John attempted a weak smile and gave him the money, not bothering to wait for the change before he kicked the door shut.

Pulling out the contents from the white plastic bag, his blue eyes stayed locked to that one item: prawn crackers.

* * *

John squinted in the darkness as he heard the doorbell ring a couple of times. The rain pounded against his bedroom windows. The large man groaned as he rolled over, his hand pressing against his alarm clock and lighting it up. 11:58pm. "Fuck." John muttered, pulling himself out of bed.

A crack of thunder was heard throughout the house as John padded downstairs in a white t-shirt and boxers. The doorbell rang again and the soldier ran a hand over his face. "I'm coming!" The anger was evident in his tone.

Reaching for the door and swinging it open, John's jaw went slack before a slow smile appeared.

"Surprise." Jennifer's voice was small as she grinned. She stood before him, drenched from the heavy rain. With her wet white shirt clinging to her body and her hair stuck to her face, small water droplets slipping down her skin, John pulled her in.

The door shut loudly as John wrapped his arms around her cold form. "I thought I told you to go home and sleep?"

She shivered in his embrace, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. "I didn't want to. I wanted to do something else, before it's too late." Her bright blue eyes met his before she leaned up to press her lips against his. John held her close, his hands gripping her back.

He felt her hand slip down from his neck before unbuttoning her shirt. "Jenny…" John whispered against her lips. A pair of hands gripped Jennifer's hands, halting her movements. "We don't have to."

Pulling away from her, he leaned his forehead against hers. Jennifer sighed, the feeling of rejection coursing through her limbs. This was becoming a pattern with them. "John… every time we get close to going all the way, something happens or you stop it. But I don't want any interruptions. I just want you. All of you." Her voice was sincere as her hands trailed up to wrap around his neck. "Please."

John dropped a kiss against her forehead. "Tell you a secret… I've wanted all of you since I first laid eyes on you in that ugly blue dress." A smirk pulled the corner of his mouth up.

A small giggle passed through her lips before she pulled him closer. John quickly undid the rest of her shirt, pulling the wet fabric from her body quickly. Jennifer slid the soaked material of her skirt down, their lips never parting. Gripping the back the back of her thighs, John lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the wooden stairs.

* * *

John's fingers curled around her smaller hand, slipping into the gaps perfectly. A comfortable silence had filled the air as she lay wrapped in his arms tightly. Jennifer's dark locks had by now dried in the warm air. Her cheek rested on his chest, her blue eyes focussed on their intertwined hands.

"This feels good." Came a soft murmur from the brunette in his embrace.

John pressed a kiss onto the crown of her head. "It does. Really good."

"Shame it has to end." The moment she felt those tears building up, Jennifer closed her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry until they got to the airport. She didn't want to ruin their last night together by crying and John consoling her. It would be a waste. She wanted this night to be full of happiness and smiles and laughs. So far it was.

"It doesn't have to end." John said in a soft voice. The young woman turned in his arms, their hands breaking the hold. Pulling the sheets up, she leaned forward on his chest, her small hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the end. You're speaking as if this is our last night together, ever." His hands brushed her cheeks as he pushed back her dark tresses. "It isn't. I'm coming back." His voice was so sure, sincere. Jennifer longed for that reassurance, and he was giving her it. "This is only the beginning of us. I'm not letting you go."

He met her lips in a soft but loving kiss. Wanting to feel closer to him, she leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I… I—"

Before she could finish those important three words, her stomach let out a growl of hunger. John laughed, feeling her bury her face into his neck. His chest rumbled beneath her. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Erm, about midday?"

John swiftly lifted her up from his body. "We're getting some food in you before we finally get some sleep." She felt another quick kiss on her lips as a smile appeared.

"What're you gonna cook me?"

"I've got the perfect thing for you."

He grinned as he watched her lean down and pick up her underwear. John's smile brightened even more when she slid on the dress shirt he was wearing before she arrived last night over her bare chest. Her small curved figure disappeared underneath the large white piece of clothing, just covering her butt cheeks.

_I could get used to this._ John couldn't help but think before he slipped on a pair of boxers. Catching up with her, the solider wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He quickly pressed a kiss against her neck, nipping at her tan skin slightly. "C'mon."

In one second, she was lifted into his arms, her giggles floating down the stairs and into the kitchen. Depositing her on the bar stool next to the island countertop, John delved into the fridge, picking out the untouched Chinese takeaway he ordered earlier for them both.

When he turned back around with boxes in hand, Jennifer's face lit up. "You got Chinese?" John saw the way her eyes scanned the items he placed on the counter.

"Yep. Ordered it earlier, kept it for you."

"But how did you know I would be coming over?"

"Because I know how stubborn you are." A boyish smile crossed his features as he pulled out a bag of prawn crackers from a nearby cupboard. Immediately, John saw her smile turn into a fully fledged grin.

She rose to her feet immediately, taking the bag from him and then going on her tip toes to press a firm kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

He didn't want to move. John wasn't ready to leave her just yet. The urge to shut the door and close the world off was all too tempting.

Jennifer stirred in his arms and cuddled herself closer to his warm body. Acting on instinct alone, John tightened his hold on her and pressed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

His face lingered on her messy dark locks, inhaling her sweet and fruity shampoo. He'd need to remember that. He'd need to remember everything about her. From the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed, to the small dimples that popped into place with even the smallest of smiles, to her perfectly curvy body he loved.

Her laugh was one of the easiest things for him to remember, he'd heard it a lot over the three weeks he'd known her… but he knew after 6 months without it that memory would falter soon enough.

Everything would.

As he ran a hand down her cheek, cupping it gently, her sleepy blue eyes slid open. "Why are you trying to wake me?" She mumbled, burying her face into the crook of his neck. The smell of his cologne from last night filled her senses even more, and a small smile graced her lips. Jennifer pressed a small kiss on his skin.

"I wasn't trying to. You're just a very light sleeper."

"Compared to you." She poked his chest once.

He caught her finger, making her look up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" the tall soldier fought the urge to grin at the sight of her blinking out the harsh bright light of the room.

"You snore."

"Do not."

"Do too. I woke up earlier to what _I thought_ was thunder. Turns out it was just you." She smirked before resting her arm over his chest, her hand landing on his bare shoulder.

"Oh really?" John's eyebrows rose in amusement as she nodded mutely. Slowly, his fingers ran down her sides before fluttering his fingertips across the curve of the bottom of her ribs. A quick giggle escaped her lips as she tried to bite her lips shut. "Someone a bit ticklish?" he responded by running his fingertips across the secret ticklish spot he found the other day. She laughed louder this time, squirming in his grasp.

Wrestling for the upper hand, she fought away his large hands, her soft giggles filling the room. John would have enough memories of her laughing, her dimples and her nose crinkling to last him a lifetime at this rate.

"St-stop!" She squealed, her hands gripping his shoulders as she clamped her eyes shut.

John relented, pressing a long lingering kiss against her lips as he hovered above her. His hands moved from her curvy waist to press against the mattress. "I think I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom." He mocked what she had said to him a couple of days ago when he had stayed over at her house. The comment earned John a pout and a light slap on the chest.

"Cheeky bastard."

* * *

"3 weeks and I'm already leaving stuff at yours."

"Yeah, well it's either these of your wet skirt and shirt." John nodded to the items of clothing crumpled on the floor, which the torrential downpour last night had ruined. She quickly leaned down and picked them up, depositing them in a plastic bag.

"Good point." Jennifer took the pair of jean shorts from his grasp, sliding them over her hips with a smirk. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He said innocently, checking his duffel bag over, making sure he had everything.

"Like you wanna devour me on the nearest surface."

"Or wall." John shrugged, and then he felt a small punch on his bicep and her laugh filled the living room.

"Dirty boy."

"You asked for it, Jenny." Hauling his bag onto his shoulder and dressed in his soldier uniform already, he followed the brunette out his front door; locking it behind him. It was approaching late morning and it would only be a short while until he would have to board his plane and leave the girl he loved.

They still hadn't even said those 3 little words to each other yet.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your t-shirt, by the way." She winked, jumping inside her black Ford Fusion.

"I didn't want you going naked." He laughed, tossing his duffel bag in the trunk before jogging round and getting inside the other side.

Before she had a chance to start up the engine, John handed her his house keys. After locking up his home, he usually gave them to whoever was driving him to the airport. Normally it was his dad or one of brothers, but having said goodbye to them yesterday, it would be Jennifer getting them this time.

She looked up from the keys dangling in front of her to meet his sparkly blues. "Look after these until I get back?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss against her lips quickly before she took them and dropped them into her bag.

The whole drive to the airport, John had his eyes glued to Jennifer's body. Reaching out, John touched his hand to her cheek, feeling her soft creamy skin, before dropping down to her neck and finally her thigh. He was trying to memorise everything about her. When they arrived on a long stretch of the highway, she reached for his waiting hand, their fingers interlacing immediately. He kissed the palm of her hand softly.

The entire drive was made in silence, a comfortable silence that they both didn't want to ruin with words.

Parking quickly, she walked him all the way to the gate, his hand protectively wrapped around hers. People caught sight of John, the man in the uniform, and always seemed to send a smile in his direction. Meanwhile, Jennifer dropped her head onto his shoulder as John moved to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer.

After John had checked in, they arrived at the gate; Jennifer leaned into him even further and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into chest, hiding the tears that were building up. She never wanted to let go of him and this moment.

John's arms cradled her smaller form, his chin resting atop her head.

"Flight 237, leaving for Berlin, Germany, now boarding at gate 17." The voice called over the sound speaker, and Jennifer's arms immediately tightened around John. This would be the first of two flights for John today. He'd meet up with the other soldiers who had been on leave at the airport in Germany, where they'd board the chartered US Army plane that would take them near base camp. He was dreading it… leaving her.

Jennifer pulled back slowly, inhaling deeply. Her hands ran across his shoulders and up the back of his neck, grazing his short hair. Taking advantage of the gap, John leant down, cupping her cheeks and kissed her softly. He'd need a good memory to get him through the 13 hour travelling he had to do today.

"I love you." He murmured on her lips, his forehead pressing against hers.

With a smile touching her lips, her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you too." Her blue orbs met his as they opened again. "But I thought that was obvious after last night." She was holding back the tears she didn't want to see and bit down on her lower lip.

"It was. I just wanted to make sure I got the chance to say it to you." John whispered closely.

"You can say it to me again when you get back." She smiled, going on her tip toes to meet his lips in a deeper kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she felt the first salty tear slip down her cheek.

"This is the final boarding call for flight 237, leaving for Berlin."

Pulling away reluctantly, they both whispered the loving 3 words to each other again. John gripped her smaller hand in his tightly. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded; her bottom lip trembling as he started to walk away from her. Jennifer forced the smile on her face to appear, for his sake. She didn't want the last thing for John to see before he left was her crying. She didn't trust her voice to say anything else. Instead she just watched him retreat as he handed the stewardess his passport and ticket.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling the material of John's old Springfield college t-shirt that was tied tighter around her hips. She missed the warmth of him already and he was only stood 15 feet away from her.

John glanced over his shoulder, sending a wink and a smile her way before walking down the tunnel to the plane. Bright blue eyes stayed glued to the door, even after John disappeared into the plane. She stood frozen to her spot as the stewardess shut and locked the door behind John. That was the moment the rest of the tears she had been holding in began to fall.

She turned on her flip flops and walked away from the gate, her head down as people milled around her. Everyone's voices drowned out as her shoulders shook and she tightened her hold on herself.

When she finally got to her car, she locked the doors and leaned forward on the steering wheel. She let everything go in that moment. She felt like a part of herself was gone. She knew in that moment, John was the one for her. He would be worth waiting 6 months for. She'd wait longer if it meant getting John back safely and in one piece.

The minute she leaned back in her chair, she wiped away the rest of the tears from her wet cheeks. It was then that she noticed the crisp white envelope on the passenger's seat, _his_ writing scrawled across the front. She smiled instantly.

_Jenny. _


	5. Heart and Mind

**A/N: I really do suck at updating. I'm sorry. I'll try to write more and get the next chapter up soon-ish! **

**A huge thank you goes out to: Xandman216, misslace17, cenarko1986, xSamiliciousx, darkdreamss, SoCalStarOC, xHalosandwings, KimmieCena, Tiffyxox, RKOsgirl92, MissyAshley, DiivaLover, Superstar89, Katie!, Jodie54 and thedreambug for their reviews! They all made me smile, and I thank you all you for the constant support! (P.S we finally meet Randy in this chapter!)**

* * *

The journey back to her apartment was quick. Her foot was firmly placed on the gas the entire way, eager to get home, slide under the covers and read the letter. Stray tears slipped down from her blue eyes, leaving streaks in their wake. She could still feel his warm touch on her skin, but still she craved more. In just 3 weeks, she had grown attached to the dedicated soldier. The love they both felt blossomed into more than they both thought possible. Jennifer was already counting down the days until she would be back in his arms.

Sliding her key into the lock, she slipped inside and locked the door behind her. She wasn't going anywhere tonight. The room lit up the moment she flicked the switch, the coldness wrapping around her curvy figure. The morning sun fought to get in from behind her curtains, but she didn't care. Right now, all Jennifer Lang wanted to do was get into bed.

The light blue material of her duvet was cold under her touch as she peeled them back. Having changed into pyjama shorts and kept John's t-shirt on, she cuddled herself into the empty bed. She was waiting for a pair of warm arms to wrap around her waist, but the embrace never came. Instead she clutched the crisp white envelope and let her hair down from the ponytail.

A sigh escaped her lips as she carefully and slowly tore open the letter.

_My beautiful Jenny, _

_I never imagined that in my 3 weeks at home I would've met someone as perfect as you. I just hate that I have to leave you so soon. _

_As I write this now, you're asleep in my arms… and all I want to do is just shut off the world and not return to Iraq tomorrow. I just want to lie here with you and never let you go. Sounds perfect, doesn't it? _

_Just 3 weeks… that's all it took. 3 weeks for me to find the girl of my dreams and fall in love with her – That's you of course ;) You've given me 3 weeks worth of memories that will last me these 6 months. Thank you beautiful girl._

_Now, I made you a promise… a promise I will never break. I'm coming back to you in 6 months. But I want you to make me a promise too. Tell me everything. Write it all down, Jenny. I don't care if it's on a napkin, a scrap piece of paper… hell, even a Chinese takeaway menu would put a smile on my face. I don't care, but I want to know everything. And that way we'll be with each other all the time. That way, before we know it, you'll be back in my arms… where you belong._

_Be patient with me. That's all I ask, since it might take a while for your letters to get to me. The postal system there isn't exactly fantastic! And there's no such thing as an internet connection. So everything I send will be through air mail. I'll try with all my might to bribe the other sergeants to let me use the phone, but those phone calls will be a rarity – I'll have to surprise you. I hope you're home those times, because that's the only number of yours I memorised!_

_So keep that beautiful smile on your face, and I'll be back before you know it._

_I love you, _

_John._

_P.S. Check under your pillow._

Wiping away the salty tears that had fallen while reading his letter, Jennifer sat up in bed before reaching underneath her soft white pillow. His scent still lingered around her, and that alone put a small smile on her tear-soaked face. Her fingers touched the material before pulling it out. Immediately, her smile widened when she saw one of John's grey military hoodies. The blue eyed girl lifted the clothing item to her face and smelt his aftershave on the fabric.

She pushed the duvet back and pulled the hoodie over her head, almost feeling like his warmth was next to her. She held the letter in her hand before snuggling back under the covers. She squeezed her eyes shut, more tears being forced out. Reaching one arm over to her bedside table, she grabbed the remote to flick on the TV and DVD player. The Notebook sprang to life on the screen, picking up from where she and John had stopped it one evening.

"_Now say you're a bird."_

"_If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_

Snuggling back down into the covers with her eyes on the screen, she inhaled John's scent around her. Since she had no plans for the rest of Saturday, she let The Notebook soothe her into a dream-filled sleep.

Tomorrow she'd be writing her first letter to John. The first one of 183, that was if she planned on writing one every day. Which she did.

* * *

The rowdy cheers from the boys in the base camp barracks surrounded the three returning soldiers. Despite their situation, huge smiles appeared on their faces as they slapped hands with the men lounging at the table. They were stationary at the moment, waiting on their orders.

"How was your break?"

A grin stuck to John's face before he even answered. His heart swelled up once he thought of Jennifer. A huge part of him couldn't wait to gloat about the beautiful girl he had waiting for him back in Boston. "Really good."

The soldier slapped his hand on John's back with a smile. "What's her name? How good is she in bed? How'd you two meet?" Another chorus of boisterous laughs wrapped around them. John wiped a hand over his face, trying to hide his smile.

"I see it's been a while for you then, Randy?" John backfired at his best friend, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

Randy Orton shrugged, "It's been a while for everyone _but_ you. So spill the beans, man."

"Her name's Jennifer. We met at this annual West Newbury thing that Rob's mom dragged me to. Met her by chance and the rest is history."

"…So how is she in the sack?" Another soldier piped up and John dipped his head, grinning involuntarily.

"She's the perfect woman. That's all I'm saying." Another rowdy cheer was heard from the 12-man team while John kept his head down and flicked through the sheets on the table in front of him. "When's your next trip home, Orton?"

"Probably won't be back in St. Louis for a few more months, at least." Randy's head sunk at the thought. The soldier hadn't been home in almost a year, he was itching to get back on American soil. "Shame you're a settled down man now, we—"

"Woah, woah, woah." A small chuckle escaped John's lips as his head shot up. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"From where I'm sat it is."

"One day, man… One day you'll find the perfect woman and just want her all to yourself. You'll want to spend every minute you can with her. And I'll be waiting for that day… to say 'I told you so'." All John got in response was a blank expression.

"I don't see that happening in the near future." Randy shrugged, his expression totally serious. "Don't get me wrong, man. I'm happy that you met someone… but we'll see how things are in 6 months. I've been there."

"Nah, I'm not like you, Rand. I don't fall in love with every girl who gives me a blow job and a smile."

"C'mon. We both know they don't need to smile." The 6 foot 4 man's tattooed arms stretched out to his side as he flashed a wide grin at his close friend.

A smirk came to the returning soldiers' lips as he scoffed. "Y'know, I'm trying to remember a time when you _weren't_ a complete manwhore."

"You're forgetting about Kelly, John." A fellow soldier spoke up, only to receive a glare from Randy. "Orton didn't stop bitching and moaning about that girl because of the 2 grand he spent on call cards." A chuckle went round the room.

"Kelly! How could I forget about her? The sweet girl who stole Randy Orton's heart… and then tossed it to the side—"

"—6 months later!" The tattooed mans eyebrows rose at John. "Are ya seeing my point now, man? I'm just trying to save you some unneeded time with your accountant. 3 hours with mine was enough to drive me to insanity."

John clapped Randy on the back. "Thanks for looking out, Orton. But Jennifer isn't like that." He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he said her name. "She's _the_ _girl_ for me. And I think we should all pray for the day Randy Orton finds the _right_ girl that can put up with his ass!" John joked and received the smallest of smiles from his close friend.

"Soldiers." The light atmosphere was broken with that single word. "Good to see you back… but don't bother unpacking. We move out immediately." Captain Jason Rickes ordered the team. No one saluted him, there was no need - they weren't that kind of unit, there was already an established amount of respect for one another. But everyone did groan at the request. Rickes shrugged before leaving his team in the barracks, knowing they would follow his command.

Just a mere hour later, the 12 Green Berets loaded their gear onto a small turboprop plane. While the other soldiers settled into their seats and closed their eyes for the short journey, John pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began his next letter to Jenny.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind the brunette. Her footsteps echoed through the large family home on the Sunday afternoon. "Mom? Dad?" She had just driven to West Newbury from her apartment, making a pit stop at the post office to send her first letter to John, through air mail.

Christine Lang appeared round the corner, clad in a yellow sundress that fell mid-calf. She beamed at her eldest daughter. "Jennifer! Early for once, I see!"

Jennifer shrugged once, a smile slipping onto her face. "I aim to please, mom." She quipped as she wrapped her arms around her waiting mother.

"Erin and Ellie are upstairs studying." She mentioned, pulling away and walking back into the kitchen. Jennifer trailed behind her, dropping her keys onto the sideboard. "Your father is in the garage, something's wrong with the car..." Her mother rambled on, as her daughter slid into the barstool.

"Dinner smells good."

"Chicken casserole." Christine answered, stirring the pot at the stove, her back to Jennifer. "So are you going to explain to me why you have been absent from our Sunday family dinners for the past three weeks?" The brunette woman turned with her eyebrow raised to her daughter.

Jennifer felt her cheeks getting pinker at the thought of John. She had given him every available second in the last three weeks. She had called her mother at last minute to say she wouldn't be there for dinner; instead she and John had spent the entire weekend at his house. "I got really busy?" She grinned.

"Hm. I don't buy that for one second, young lady." She turned back around. "And don't think I've forgiven you for running out of the annual West Newbury gathering all those weeks ago!"

Slouching forward, she groaned. Her mother hadn't dropped that incident since it happened. "Not my fault you tried to set me up with another investment banker."

"I can still give him a call if you like, darling?"

"No, thank you!" Jennifer chuckled low, shaking her head. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend." She grinned.

She clicked her tongue. "Ah, yes. The man you ran out so quickly with? The same man whom I still haven't met?"

"With good reason! One dinner with my family and he'd run a mile with all your interrogation skills."

Christine raised another eyebrow, not appreciating her daughter's sarcasm. "Does this man have a name?"

"John Cena."

"Well I look forward to meeting John. And I'm sure your father does as well." Christine sent a reassuring smile over to the brunette sat at the kitchen island. Jennifer sent a smile back. She knew her mother was eager for Jennifer settle down so she could give her some grandkids. That was the whole point of her meddling in her daughter's relationship. But in the end, Christine Lang wanted to have her daughter's best interest at heart.

"Does as well, what?" Jennifer span around on the stool after hearing the deep voice. Her smile widened into a grin as she jumped up from the stool and into her father's arms.

"Dad." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Little Bear." He murmured the same endearing nickname he had called her since she was born. Since Jennifer was so tiny as a baby and a child, it earned her the name Little Bear from her father. It always brought a smile to her face when she heard it.

"I'll be at every Sunday dinner from now on, dad, I promise."

"Hm, I'll believe it when I see it." He shot her smirk before walking around and washing the mechanic oil from his hands. "So what is your mother agreeing for me on?"

"That you would like to meet Jennifer's new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?" His eyebrows rose immediately with a big smile. "Of course I would. It's about time we got some more men in this family." Michael Lang clapped his hands together, eager to meet the man who had been keeping his eldest daughter so busy. "Invite him over for next Sunday dinner."

"He can't make it."

"Jennifer! Don't make excuses. We want to meet this young man." Her mother continued to rant and Jennifer looked down at her hands, as they ringed together.

"No, mom. He can't make it. He's… out of town."

"On business?"

She twisted her lips together, contemplating her answer. "I guess you could say that."

Michael and Christine shared a small glance before looking over at their daughter. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means, mom, that he's… in Iraq."

"Iraq? What on earth is he doing there?" Christine exclaimed, stirring the pot slightly faster this time.

A proud smile came to her lips as she thought of him. "He's a soldier. Special Forces." Her father's eyebrows rose, clearly impressed at that mention. "He was on leave here for 3 weeks when we met… He's not coming back for at least 6 months."

After a small beat of silence, Michael gave an approving nod. "Well I would certainly love to meet him." Jennifer beamed over at her father.

"As would I." Her smile only got bigger when her mother said that.

"Good."

"Then after we meet him, we can have a talk about grandbabies, yes?" Her mother came over to wrap her arms around Jennifer's shoulders, grinning widely.

She let out a short laugh. "Give it a few years, mom, and then we'll see." Nudging her mother in the side, she rose to her feet. "I'm gonna go see Erin and Ellie. I'll be back down later." Escaping the confines of the kitchen, Jennifer felt a warmth spread over her heart. A part of her couldn't wait until she brought John home.

The other part of her was still worried that her interrogative mother would run off John, just like she had done with the 3 other guys Jennifer had brought home.


	6. Smile For Me

**A/N: I think updating late is just a bad habit I can't seem to kick :/ Sorry! A huge THANK YOU goes out to: KimmieCena, amorcaecusestt (hardest name to copy down, Miss Dee! Haha :P), alana2awesome, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, xHalosandwings, SoCalStarOC, Tiffyxox, Jodie54, BigRedMachineUK, Rachel Maccy, thatkatie, jash4ever and fallnightsandbrightlightsxo for sticking with me and reviewing the last chapter :) I'll try and get a regular update pattern going someday.. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Her heels clicked behind her on the wooden floors that Monday morning. Sporting a sad smile, she kept her gaze down, eyeing her black knee high skirt. Jennifer was missing John so much already and he had only left on Saturday. She hadn't thought of exactly how hard this long distance relationship was going to be.

Catching sight of her dark mahogany wooden desk outside of her editor's door, she frowned once more. With the stack of packages and letters in her grasp, which the morning mail man had given to her with a grin, she draped her pea coat over the back of her chair. She huffed like a child as she dropped into the swivel chair.

Another heavy sigh passed through her lips a mere moment later. She glanced at her phone. 8:34am.

She wondered what time it was with John… _Was he sleeping? When did he usually sleep? Was he thinking about her?_

She carelessly flicked through the mail, separating them into two different piles. One for her editor, Kaitlin Matthews, and another that she was permitted to open. Her pile was substantially smaller.

Her heart stopped suddenly when she saw the familiar writing, with simply 'Jenny' scrawled across the front of the crisp white envelope. It was the last in the pile. She raised her head, glancing around the quiet office for a brief moment. Hardly anyone in her part of the open plan office space had arrived yet. Her good friend and fellow assistant to another editor, Amy Hudson, caught her gaze and smiled. Jenny offered a quick bright smile to Amy before looking back down at the letter before ripping it open.

_Hi again beautiful, _

_Didn't want you walking into work with a sad smile on your face. Thought this would brighten your day a bit… well, at least I hope it does._

_Right now, you're getting dressed in my bedroom. This will be a quick letter, because I know you don't waste time in getting ready. My heart is aching already just thinking that in a few hours we'll be separated. I'll be on a plane to Germany, and if I know you well enough already, you'll be pulling yourself into bed with chocolate and that Notebook movie you love so much. I really don't see the appeal in it, but I watch it for you. Not for my own enjoyment. Remember that next time you force me to be punished into watching it ;)_

Jennifer cracked a smile, a little laugh escaping through her pink lips.

_You can thank Amy for planting this letter in your mail at work. I owe her a drink… or something, for doing this for me. How I got it to her – That's for me to know and you to never find out, my gorgeous girl. I have my sneaky ways. But did you know she lives down the street from me? And you should probably lock your Blackberry from now on too._

_I've attached my military address for you to send things to in this letter, since I forgot to in my other letter. _

_I have had one of the best nights/mornings of my life with you today… it was only fitting for my last time on American soil._

_Forgot to tell you, but my dad wants to meet you. My brothers probably want to interrogate you too. But I thought when I get back, we can have dinner there… they'll love you, I'm sure of it. _

_God I love your legs.__ Ignore that. Stray thought that popped into my mind, and I shouldn't have written it down. Not that I don't love your legs. I do… they're perfect. Toned and long. Tanned, soft and just every bit of you is gorgeous… I'll stop. I can feel you blushing already. _

_Hopefully I'll get a phone call into you next time._

_Smile for me.  
I love you.  
John._

Jennifer felt the blush creeping up her neck to settle into pink patches on her cheeks. She also had a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the day. "Are these letters hidden everywhere, Johnny Boy?" She couldn't help but wonder out loud as she folded the letter back up, slotting it carefully into the envelope for before safely placing it in her work bag. She'd be sure to keep every single letter he sent her.

* * *

"Move! Move! Move! Up and shoot!" Numerous shots were heard throughout the grounds that morning. "Move! Move! Move! Up and shoot!"

The on-point shots earned the younger soldier a clap on the back from the Sergeant. They had squeezed in a short training session in one of the fields before they headed out that afternoon. Squinting in the extreme sunlight in an undisclosed location in Iraq, John just wished himself to be back home.

"Good work." He nodded to the soldier, patting him on the helmet with a crooked smirk. Before John had a chance to brief him on his training, he caught sight of an angered Randy Orton heading their way with his rifle in hand. _Oh boy._

The older man shoved the soldier, whose name he didn't know nor care for, out of the way. "Move." As obedient as a pedigree dog, the young man exchanged a quick nod before turning quickly. John turned his gaze back to his best friend, who had already taken up point with his rifle in hand.

Randy Orton, nicknamed "Ice Man" by many around him, ignored John's glances and aimed at the target. It was a well known fact that the Ice Man was precise and lethal. He _never_ missed a shot.

The first round of bullets decorated the clean target in a neat circle, surrounding the targets heart.

"What—"

John was cut off by another round of deafening shots. These ones hit the targets head perfectly. Silence filled the fields for a moment as Randy cocked his rifle.

"Somethi—"

Randy let out a grunt before releasing all the shots he had left in his rifle out at the target, hitting the piece of cardboard in various spots. The Boston native didn't even bother to speak in the next gap of shots. He stayed silent, looking at Randy's tense form. He knew better than to interrupt his recreational shooting time.

"She wrote to me." The Ice Man finally spoke up, not even looking at his friend. "She actually had the fucking balls to write to me and tell me how she's over me and that she's getting married in a few moments."

This was worse than John had expected. "Ah, man." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"What the fuck actually made her think I give two shits about her?" Randy reloaded his rifle slowly and meticulously. He took his time with the process, his mind happy to be partially focused on something other than his cheating ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Rand."

"Your apology doesn't mean shit to me either, Cena." Randy shot him a glance for the first time since he stepped foot onto the abandoned fields. "She's actually marrying that self-righteous asshole. Cody doesn't even deserve…" Randy stopped himself, breathing deeply.

"So you still care about—"

A growl came deep from his chest. "Fuck no!" Rage filled his entire being, his hand clenching around the rifle. His mind filled with visions of the night he found them in their bed, in the house _he_ had invited _her_ into. "Bitch gets what she deserves, which is nothing. She cheated on me, remember! I could care less about what she does or who the fucks around now."

John knew it ran deeper than that. Kelly was Randy's first real love. They were smitten with each other after just six months together. They wrote to each other constantly, called each other when they had the chance. Randy was ready to propose to the blonde beauty. But their love was cut short after he came home early to find her in bed with someone else. That someone else being his closest friend from College, Cody Rhodes.

"If you say so, man." John shrugged, and squeezed Randy on the shoulder. "You need some time?"

Randy didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly turned back around and aimed a freshly loaded rifle at a brand new target. The bullets rounded off into the heart.

* * *

Snuggling down into the covers, she placed her mug of tea on the bedside table. She let out a relaxed sigh and picked up the pad of paper and pen, ignoring the stack of manuscripts beside them. They could wait. John couldn't. Jennifer wanted to get her first letter written and ready to post out to him tomorrow morning before work.

She twisted her lips together, the pen gripped in her right hand. It was harder than she thought to write a letter to John. The brunette had assumed the words would just come to her when she picked up the pen. But they didn't. The pen tapped against the blank page. Blue eyes scanned the room, taking in everything. Why was this so hard?

One huff of annoyance later and Jennifer was still staring at an empty page. Her eyes narrowed at the piece of lined paper. Her shoulder slumped and she leaned back.

The moment her nose got a whiff of his cologne from the hoodie of his she wearing, she closed her eyes and allowed a genuine smile to slip onto her lips. Her thoughts were only of John in that moment. How warm and secure she felt when his arms were wrapped around her tightly. The way he would smile and grin at her. The way his lips felt to kiss. The way his laugh would immediately affect her in ways she couldn't comprehend.

She bit back a grin and shrunk back into the head of the bed. Her blue eyes sparkled and the second she placed the black pen to the pad, the words wrote themselves.

_Dear John, _

_It's Monday night, I'm wearing your hoodie (nothing else) and thinking about you. Thought that would be a nice visual to start this letter off with ;)_

_Your letters and clothes you left have made me the happiest girl in the world. It feels like you're here with me now. I just can't wait to have the real thing in six months. I'm counting down the days till when I'm back in your arms already - 181 to go, if you're interested. I know you'll want to be with your family the first night you're back. I understand that. So the next night, I'll cook you a special dinner. Yours or mine? _

_I would love to meet your family (even if it fills my tummy with nervous butterflies just thinking about it!). I love even more that you want to introduce me to them. That you think I'm important enough to show off to your family. I'm so lucky to have you in my life._

_I can't wait to hear your voice. I miss you already. _

_Stay safe – I want you back in one piece. _

_All my love,  
Jennifer_


	7. Days Melt Into Weeks

**A/N:**** You all are the best readers ever :) A great big thank you to: hsv81896, xHalosandwings, RKOsgirl92, SoCalStarOC, Jodie54, alana2awesome, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, KimmieCena, x. darkdreams, Tiffyxox, jash4ever, xFind. The. Enigma. Withinx and Cenaswifey4life for their reviews! Can't thank you all enough for your support.. hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I had to split this chapter up into two, because it would have been too long and I kinda wanted to leave it at that point because the next chapter is another time jump. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short :( Next chapter should hopefully be up in a few days! Please review :)**

* * *

_Letter #3_

_Dear Jenny, _

_You have no idea how big the grin on my face was when I read your letter. It took a while to get here, but it was more than worth the wait. _

_Not a day has gone by when I don't think about you… and I find myself wanting to be back with you. I've never craved a Chinese takeaway more and I have you to blame for that._

_We've been moved on from base camp. I can't say where we are, but it's not anywhere I would want to share with you. The moving from location to location is the easy part. It's something I've gotten use to in all my years in the military. You have to be prepared to pack your bags and just go to a deserted location at the drop of a hat – and that's without truly knowing what lurks in that place. It's not something pretty, I can tell you that._

_The moments of silence are rare, but I think everyone prefers it that way. I think if we were given too much silence, the walls would cave in and we'd think way too much about things. Things that don't even require our attentions. You have to be focused – otherwise you wouldn't last a day out here. _

_Right now I'm just hoping__ the days will melt into weeks, and the weeks will pass by quickly and turn into months. Because I really do want that Chinese ;)_

_I love you,_

_John_

* * *

_Dear John, _

_When did you start numbering these letters? Is this something I'm supposed to be doing now?_

_If so, letter #2 starts now. _

_You've got me craving a Chinese now. Just to tease you I might have to order in tonight. I've been wearing your clothes a lot recently. They make me feel closer to you. I need that comfort of you being close to me right now. I even found myself reaching out to the other side of the bed for you last night. Crushed me when I woke up to find you not there – but you're out there (wherever that is) defending our country and doing something you love and that gave me a bit of comfort. That and your cologne is still lingering in my pillows. _

_Work seems to drag on now. You're hoping for these days to pass quickly, and so am I. The fact that I'm counting down the days until you return just makes them last longer. I need to find a way to keep myself occupied – something outside of work. _

_I've started writing again. I told you how I wrote a few short stories that got published, but now I'm starting to think about writing a novel. The first of many, I hope. It's because of you that I've got that spark back. I lost it long ago when I got the job I'm in now. It fizzled out into nothing and I just threw myself into being a great assistant. But I don't want to be an assistant forever. I would like to be a writer forever though. _

_Stay __safe, my hero. _

_All my love, _

_Jenny._

John's flash light scanned the last few words on the sheet of paper that was filled with her big curly writing. A beat later, a smile pulled his lips up. His eyebrows scrunched up when he felt something taped to the back of her letter. His smile turned into a wide grin when he saw the words: 'Chinese takeaway menu'.

Her curly writing was squeezed into an available space on the front in a black Sharpie. _'Pick out anything you want and I'll order it the night you get back home.' _A small heart was drawn beside the bullet point. John felt his stomach rumble with hunger, for both a Chinese takeaway and his beautiful brunette.

* * *

"No, I need this on my desk by Tuesday morning." The voice snapped. "Kaitlin wants it sent off in the afternoon and she needs it checked by the morning." Chewing on the inside of her cheek was a nervous habit of hers. "Good. You're listening. Send it to the offices by special delivery courier tomorrow, that's first thing _Monday morning_. You got that? Yes. Thank you." With a heavy sigh she pressed the 'end call' button. Dealing with work on her weekend off was not something she wanted. But it came with the nature of her job – every thing had to be in order for her editor, otherwise her head was on the line. And despite the stress, she liked her job.

Jennifer Lang flopped backwards on the grass, in the backyard of her parents' large home in West Newbury. She had stepped out into the sunshine to deal with work, and all it had done was pull a black cloud of stress over her head. A groan passed through her lips.

It had been nearly a month since John had left. She hadn't received a letter from him in a few days. Letters had still been sent from her end, but nothing from his. Disappointment was all she felt. Had he given up writing to her? Was he hurt? Was he not interested in her anymore? A lot could change in six months.

"It's just been a few days, you idiot." Jennifer muttered to herself, throwing a fist to the grass in anger. "Stop being so impatient."

"Y'know, my Psychology teacher said the first sign of insanity… is talking to yourself." A voice piped up behind her, scaring the living daylights out of Jenny. The young voice belonged to her 18 year old sister, Ellie.

"Dear God, Elle! Didn't Mom teach you _not _to sneak up on people like that!" Jennifer snapped, twisting round with wide eyes.

The teenager shrugged with a grin before dropping down to the grass next to her sister. Sweeping her long dark hair over one shoulder, Ellie looked over at Jennifer. "So why are you talking to yourself, crazy lady?"

Jennifer threw Ellie a cold glare. "I am not crazy." The younger twin raised an eyebrow, as a smirk played on her lips. "I just miss John."

"And I miss that Jeff guy you used do things with." Ellie wiggled her eyebrows. With a small shove, the younger girl was sent to the grass. "I'm serious! He was fun! …and hot."

"Elle, stop!"

"You still got his number?"

"Ellie!" A quick glare shut her up. Ellie made a motion with her hand, as if to say she was zipping her lips. But that didn't stop the laugh from bursting out her lips a moment later. "I am not giving you Jeff's number."

The teen frowned. "You're no fun. So when are you gonna bring this John guy home to meet the fam, then?"

"Hopefully when he gets back." She shrugged her shoulders, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I haven't heard from him in a few days though."

"Well the guy is in Iraq, give him a chance. I'm guessing the mail system isn't very accommodating over there, sis."

"Yeah, but a phone call wouldn't hurt."

"He might not have the time."

Jennifer let out a huff. "I just miss him… a lot, I guess."

"You love him; it's only natural for you to miss him." Another shrug. "Just keep writing letters, I'm sure he appreciates them, no matter what."

Jennifer didn't reply, she simply leaned sideways to rest her temple on Ellie's shoulder. A beat later, Ellie wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. Her sister's arms were no comparison to John's strong, warm arms. She yearned to be wrapped up in them one more time.

Separation from the man she loved was harder than she thought it would be. She at least thought she would be able to manage six months apart. But turns out, she was ready to hide herself away after just a month.

Five more months to go. That's 153 days to get through. Should be easy right? Guess again. This was only the beginning of Jennifer's John-withdrawal symptoms.


	8. Nothing But Static

**A/N: It's now gone 1am and I didn't want to sleep 'til I finished and posted this update. I'll admit, I did struggle with this chapter, only because it's the first real out-of-base-camp mission you see them go out on… and I wanted to get the slang they use down correctly, so watching Generation Kill was VERY helpful! Hope no one is offended by the gunfire, language or anything. I did worry that this aspect of the story would be a problem. Let me know what you all think about it! :)**

**A great BIG thank you to: xSamiliciousx, alana2awesome, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, Cenaswifey4life, cenarko1986, Jodie54, xHalosandwings, PermanentVacay, hsv81896, Kenikia 67, msgemgem, anon person who left no name :(, Tiffyxox, jash4ever, x LisSweetheart x and BigRedMachineUK for their reviews. Thank you all SO much :) Hope you enjoy this chapter – please review!**

* * *

His cologne no longer lingered in her pillows. Pressing her nose into the white cotton pillow, she frowned when she got nothing but the smell of her own fruity shampoo. It had been over a week since she had received a letter from John. Regardless, she still wrote to him, sending letters out in the morning before work every day and on the weekends she was off.

_I keep trying to remind myself that even though it's one day further from the last time we saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time we will… And then missing you gets a bit easier. Because I can't wait for that day in November when you return to me. My body aches to be wrapped up in your arms again. _

Jennifer tapped her pen against the pad of paper and glanced at the clock. She was nearing the end of the second page of writing, one of the longer letters she's written.

_01:23am_. The digital clock blinked back at her. Scribbling down a few more sentences, she finished off the letter and folded it carefully before sliding it into the crisp white envelope. Just as she licked both sides of the triangle, a photo caught her eye that was attached to the mirror on her dresser. Without sticking the envelope shut, she hopped off the bed in her boy shorts and one of John's big t-shirts that came down to her thighs. Her tresses hung down past her shoulders in big messy waves. She tucked a dark lock behind her ear as a smile touched her lips. Plucking the photo up in her perfectly manicured fingers, she pulled it closer to her sleepy blue eyes.

A rush of want surged through her body. Staring back at her was herself and John, sat on the beach at sunset. She was leaning back against his chest as she sat between his legs. His strong, muscular arms were locked around her waist securely. One of her hands lay on his knee tenderly.

She was holding the camera away, pointing to them as she held her hand out. Just as she had snapped the photo, John had leaned round and pressed against her cheek. Her mouth was set into a wide grin as she was mid-laugh.

Jennifer craved his touch again. Wiping away a stray tear, she carried the photo back to her bed and glanced at her calendar where the days were being counted.

_121 days left 'til I get to be with you again. _

Sucking in a deep breath, she slipped the photo inside the envelope and then sealed it shut. Two months had passed and she John's army address memorised.

Darkness took over the moment she dropped back and her head met the pillow.

* * *

Ringing. That's all she heard. A loud annoying ringing sound nearby. It was getting louder and louder. Jennifer was pulled out of her dream and was brought back to reality as she reached out with closed eyes. She finally located her ringing house phone and opened her eyes briefly to look at the time. _3:56am. _"What the fuck is wrong with people…" She mumbled and pressed the green button. "Hello?" Her groggy voice was quiet and muffled by the pillow as she dropped her head back down.

She heard nothing but static. _If this is a prank caller—_

"_Je-Jenny?" _

Her heart skipped a beat, even through the bad connection; she would recognise that voice anywhere. She had longed to hear it for over 2 months. "John." Feeling more awake now than ever, she pushed back her messy hair and sat up in bed, her eyes wide open.

"_Hey beaut-iful."_ She frowned when the phone connection was breaking up. _"Sorry I w-woke y-you up, b-babe." _

"I don't care anymore. I just wish the connection was better. It's all broken up."

"_Sorry – we're not at base camp right now." _ She strained to hear his quiet voice. _"We're at a-nother camp … phones aren't as good… ours." _The connection was skipping words now. She frowned harder, but if as long as she got to hear his voice for just a little while, she would be okay with that. _"I just had to… your voice. I feel like… crazy without you."_

A sigh passed her lips. "I miss you. I'm glad you're safe for now."

"_I miss you… so much… I'm sorry…. The letters… busy, but I… mail…"_

"It's okay. I know you're busy out there. It feels good to hear your voice though, even through the crappy connection." She laughed softly, biting her lip.

"_I've missed your laugh." _A grin touched her lips and she sank deeper into the bed when she heard the first complete non-static sentence. _"I'll see you soon… babe… not long to go... and… home." _ Her frown was back in place when she heard the static returning.

"I can't wait. I'm counting down the days already. I just hope that—" She stopped short when she heard shouting and loud noises at John's end. "John?" Gunshots were heard through the phone next. "John!"

"_Shit… go… I love you, J-Jenny… Don't wor—" _The phone line went dead and her eyes filled with tears. Her lips parted and she already feared the worst. The blood rushed to her head and her heart hammered inside her chest. She couldn't sleep now. Not after hearing those gunshots.

These were the dangers he was facing constantly, she forced herself to think that he would be alright. John dealt with these things every day – he had to be okay. Still, the tears that gathered soon spilled down her cheeks.

She had been worried for John's safety since he left, but she had never known fear this strong. It felt like it was eating away at her, bit by bit. She tried to call back the number that John had been on, but it was no use – it didn't allow her call through, blocking it instantly. A small sob racked through her body and it shook her shoulders.

There was nothing she could do. Jennifer was wide awake and sleep was not thought about as her blue eyes were bright and open wide.

Clutching the phone to her chest, she sunk down into the duvet covers and cuddled herself in as much warmth as possible. If she squeezed her eyes tight enough, she could try to imagine the warmth coming from John as his arms wrapped around her. "Please be safe, my hero." She whispered as another tear slipped down her pink cheek. "I need you back here."

* * *

The gravel crunched beneath the tyres of the humvee. The four men inside were bickering and shouting over the loud humming of the engine. Carbine Rifles were aimed and poised out the window as they scanned the surrounding area for the hidden threat. Colonel had sent them out blind, in that they had no idea where the threat was coming from, but it was in the area somewhere within a 5 mile radius.

"Yo, John! You're an ass man." A chuckle spread through the men and all eyes were on Sergeant John Cena. "JLo or Kim Kardashian?" Ted DiBiase piped up.

He didn't take long with his answer. "Kardashian's got the curves to go with it." But his thoughts weren't of either celebrity in that moment, they were of his Jennifer, instead… and her curvaceous figure and her small yet round behind. It would be another 4 months until he felt her soft skin under his touch. He briefly closed his eyes, shutting out the guys' boisterous laughs that filled the moving vehicle.

If he imagined hard enough, he could see her smiling back at him, feeling her long, thick dark locks and remember what it felt like to hold her in his arms.

That vision was broken when the humvee swerved off the path. "Road kill." The driver, Mike Mizanin, shrugged a shoulder and pulled back onto the path. John glanced back in the side mirror and saw a dead dog lying in the middle of the road. At least Mike hadn't run over it again, like he had the last time. John had smacked him upside the head when he had done that before. John liked animals and saw dogs as loyal companions. They were innocent creatures. So he didn't stand for Mike running over the already dead animals.

Randy Orton ignored the mindless chatter going on around him and kept his eyes peeled for any initial signs of attack. Ever since Kelly had the balls to send him that letter, he had returned to his cold Viper self. He only brought himself out of the quiet state to spout orders and strike to kill. John glanced over his shoulder, from the front passenger seat, to glance at his closest friend. His features were pulled down into a frown. His lips squeezed together into a tight line. He was focused, but deadly, as he clutched his rifle in his cold palm. One wrong move or word would set the Viper off.

John turned back to look ahead. Resident loudmouth of the camouflaged humvee, Mike, continued to babble on about the hottest women. The only Sergeant of the group simply rolled his eyes with a smirk. He was glad to say that he had Jennifer waiting for him back in Boston. He just wished their conversation had ended on better terms. Two letters had been sent from various base camps since their phone conversation last week. He hadn't had another chance to call her back to explain that he was okay. He knew she would be worried after hearing the shots firing behind him.

But there was nothing else he could do about it. Right now – he had to focus.

"_Hitman 2-1 Bravo, this is Godfather."_ The Colonel's voice was heard loud and clear over the handset, his voice raspy and stern over the small speaker. _"We have reports of possible gunfire and explosives 3 miles west of your location. Park up and stay hidden until my command. Do not move from the vehicle until __**my**__ orders. Do you copy?"_

A groan spread through the men like wildfire. "Copy that, Godfather. Moving out." John replaced the handset onto the base near the dashboard. "You heard him, Miz. 3 miles west."

Miz revved the engine before turning left across the wide open Iraqi fields. A few children were spotted in the distance, watching in fascination at the men with guns, but they were soon forgotten behind the spray of dust from behind the humvee.

The area was silent when they got there. Deserted buildings surrounded them, which meant plenty of hiding places. Everyone's eyes were open as Mike parked, camouflaged slightly behind a string of trees with wilting dead leaves.

Then it struck. The silence was broken as they heard a swish sound and a crack. A smoke bomb had been thrown and it covered the once clear air with a thick cloud of dark grey smoke. The men stayed silent, ready to hear any potential Iraqi threat. "Don't open fire." John muttered, but loud enough for his fellow soldiers to hear. "Wait for Godfather's orders."

"_Hitman, this is Hitman 2 Bravo. We have arrived at the location. The targets are here. They just threw a smoke bomb but have yet to open fire. Permission to shoot?"_ Mike's voice was bitter, hating to have to request the permission to shoot before a threat had opened fire. But it was protocol. Colonel made the rules. He had to follow them.

"_Hitman 2, this is Godfather. Do not open fire… Unless they take the first shot. Over."_

Randy squinted through the haze as he spotted a red cloaked figure take off in a run. He saw a rifle in his hand. Next, he saw three more men make off in a sprint across the roads. A smirk touched his lips as Randy grabbed more ammo from his side. He had the target secured. Without listening to anyone, he jumped out of the humvee and crouched down beside the closed door. He heard the shouts of Ted, Mike and John, telling him to get back in the vehicle and wait. But Randy was done waiting.

Lifting the Carbine Rifle up, he kept both eyes open as he glanced into the scope lens. His aim was on point and perfect, like always. He built up an imaginary stone cold brick wall around him. The red dot followed the targets carefully. The Viper was the first person to open fire. The shots alerted John in the front seat. He gripped his rifle tighter and clutched it to his chest as he opened the door and his gut instinct to protect his friend kicked in.

Shots had been fired from across the road, from places hidden behind broken buildings. John sprinted to Randy's side and shoved him to the ground, "What the fuck are you doing, man? They didn't open fire." The shots disappeared as the smoke began to clear. "That could have been just some kids running around." Randy tried to shove John off him, but the Sergeant in charge of the Battalion shot Randy a glare.

John made the mistake of turning towards the back of the humvee and looking across into a field. He heard the rustling but wasn't quick enough to dodge the string of bullets that were sent directly to his upright, kneeling form. He was knocked over, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud by the sheer force of the modified machine gun.

"_We got a man down!" _


	9. Miles From Where You Are

"_We got a man down!" _

Heads were lowered instantly as the shots continued to spray over the misted humvee. Randy slumped back, eyes wide. The consequences of his actions hit him like a cold slap in the face. He watched on as John groaned from the sandy, rubble ground.

Mike aimed his Carbine Rifle and kept both eyes open as he aimed and fired. But he didn't catch them. He wasn't quick enough. Ted, however, snuck up to the top of the humvee, through the gap in the roof and tilted his grenade launcher at the abandoned building with Iraqi's inside. One press was all it took for grenade to be thrown over 200 meters into the abandoned building. The explosion echoed for miles.

The shots disappeared and all that was heard was the heavy breathing of John Cena. Randy snapped to attention and crawled over to John, not wasting any time. "John! Can you hear me?" Pulling at his camouflaged body armour.

John's breathing hitched. "Fuck – did it go through?"

His friend let out a relieved chuckle as he picked up the bullet from where it was tucked into the bulletproof vest he wore. "You lucky son of a bitch." Randy held up the tiny bullet between his thumb and forefinger. "It hit your plate." Inside, he was thanking God that John didn't get shot because of him. He would never have been able to forgive himself for injuring his best friend.

John moaned in relief and dropped his head back to the ground, letting out a sigh. But the peace didn't last for long. In a blink of an eye, the Sergeant had his friend pinned underneath him and began pummelling him with right and left hooks. "You little fucker! You could've killed me with your dumbass move." Randy held up his arms, blocking John's throws. "They were fucking aiming at you, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" He roared, trying to throw John off him. "I made a fucking mistake, I wasn't thinking!" His friend backed off and stood up. "You happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy! You put your team in danger by disobeying orders and opening fire on the target before they did. You heard Godfather's order and yet you still pulled that shit!" It was a known fact that John could shout louder than Randy. Everyone froze to the spot and listened intently. "You protect your team first. We stick together." Randy pulled himself to his feet and narrowed his gaze ever so slightly at John. "Don't you fucking look at me like that. Back off your high horse and listen to orders."

Climbing back into the car, John got on the radio straight away. "Godfather, this is Hitman 2-1. Enemy opened fire. We shot a grenade into the left building. Target is gone. We're moving out."

"_Hitman 2-1, this is Godfather. Report back a mile east to camp. Over."_

His trust was confirmed, as he revealed nothing about Randy disobeying orders and shooting first. John ignored everyone and slammed his hand on the door twice. "You heard him. Let's go!" Everyone piled back into the humvee, Randy taking the longest. His shoulder slumped and guilt rose up inside. He had made a rash decision, one that put his team in jeopardy against the enemy. He had been so focused on releasing his pent up aggression about Kelly on shooting people, that he had forgotten about the people that relied on him to keep a sensible head on straight at all times.

He said nothing as he slinked back into the vehicle. Randy Orton had learned his lesson. The Ice Man was back. He would not lose his cool again. From now on, he would allow nothing and no one to get him distracted.

* * *

"You're getting distracted again."

Throwing her pen down on the table, the younger woman shot another fellow assistant a glare. "I don't care. I don't even care about anything today." A huff of frustration came from the brunette. "I don't want to even be here." Leaning her elbows on her desk, Jennifer raked her fingers through her locks.

"What was that, Jennifer?" The voice came from behind her. The brunette immediately sat up straight. Slowly, she swivelled around on her chair to meet the stern gaze of her editor, Kaitlin. Her editor's anger was a nice distraction from the worries that had swamped her mind all night and morning.

Jennifer gulped visibly. She had been on Kaitlin's bad side before, and it was a side she never wanted to see again. "I-I, um..."

"Jenny's just a bit nervous. Her boyfriend is in Iraq fighting for our country. She's worried he might have died." Amy said nonchalantly, not even removing her gaze from her computer screen.

Kaitlin did not move an inch. Not one breath left Jenny as she refused to break the stare. But she silently cursed Amy for being so care free about it.

Eventually, the blonde editor raised an eyebrow. "You are excused for that comment... this time."

A deep sigh passed through Jennifer's lips when she disappeared back into her dark office. Swivelling back round, she sent Amy a glare. "You can say goodbye to your morning Starbucks caramel macchiato now." The redhead looked horrified, her brow crumpling and her mouth parting in shock.

A loud thud on her desk brought Jennifer's attention back. She was met with the sight of a stack of bounded papers. "19 manuscripts. They all need _personalised _rejection letters sent out. The courier is coming to collect them in 3 hours. Get it done." The long legged blonde strutted back into her office while Jennifer was ready to sink into a black hole.

"Now _you_ can say goodbye to your favourite toasted sandwich with side salad at lunch, buttercup." Amy chuckled and resumed tapping on her keyboard.

"You're picking me one up whether you like it or not, red."

* * *

"You ever wonder what it's like to be the one waiting on you at home? Like the wife or family's perspective... how they manage us being away for so long and so frequently?" From lying on his position in the dark, Ted DiBiase contemplated this thought out loud. His arms were folded back and tucked under his head as he closed his eyes under the midnight sky. The solider had a wife and a baby on the way in Florida right now. "I never really _thought _about it until now."

A few select soldiers were allowed to catch some sleep, while the others stood guard and protected camp. John's mind reeled silently, someone was yet to answer Ted's thoughts be told, it had been something the Sergeant had always thought about. Ever since he joined the military, he wanted to avoid getting married and settling down for as long as possible. He wanted to make a long career out of the military, and getting involved with a long-distance relationship would distract him from that goal. But now he was nearly 11 years in the system, he thought he had everything, but still there was something missing. A wife and a family of his own to be excited to come home and see.

John was always happy to see his Cena clan but he wanted a family to call his own now. Jennifer made him realise all the things he was missing in life and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to look back later in his life and regret not taking life-changing chances with her.

Earlier in the day, he had finished writing his letter to her, and now it would be on its way to his beautiful brunette. He knew this was hard on her. She had never been in a relationship like this before and he knew it was taking its toll on her from the words she had written to him.

They said absence made the heart grow fonder, but John just felt his getting weaker with each day he was apart from her. It was affecting him more than he thought possible. He never imagined that he would be thinking about weddings and babies when he thought all he wanted in life was devote everything to the military. It was his life, his world, always had been... so it felt different when he had to consider a woman who he loved and didn't want any emotional harm to come to because of it.

He had the insane urge to protect and provide for her... for the rest of his life. It was no longer about devoting his life to the military... it was about devoting his life to this woman, his woman... His Jennifer.

"You excited about becoming a dad, DiBiase?" Mike asked, craning his neck across to the second generation soldier.

John watched on as a huge grin appeared on his friend's young face. All he could see was pride and happiness beaming from him. "I can't wait, man. It's gonna be incredible." A smile instantly appeared on John's face upon hearing Ted's words. "Just wish I was gonna be home to see the birth happen and go through everything with her, like the appointments and the build up, y'know?" John's smile vanished. How could he think of having dark-haired-dimpled babies with Jennifer when he was hardly home to support her through the process? He swiped a hand over his face and closed his eyes once more, listening to the conversation between Mike and Ted about the impending fatherhood.

"Not long now, less than 3 months and my son will be here."

"When are you next home, man?"

Ted sighed, a sad frown pulling his lips down. "6 months, 18 days and 10 hours."

* * *

The moment her front door slammed shut behind her, Jennifer let out a moan of relief. She was finally home after a hellish day at the office. With her mail in her left hand, she shucked off her black heels quickly and dropped her keys into the bowl by the door. She flicked through the mail quickly until she found what she was looking for.

_Jenny Lang._

Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised his writing instantly. Letting out a squeal of joy, she dumped the mail on the breakfast bar in her apartment before dashing into her bedroom to change quickly. She slid on a pair of cotton shorts and John's sweatshirt. It still smelt like him. She would find herself pressing her nose to the material whenever she was there, so it would almost feel like he was there beside her.

Running back into the room, she flicked the kettle on and prepared some hot chocolate while reheating a portion of leftover risotto from the previous night. Pure excitement filled her to the core when she thought about reading John's letter. She stopped herself from opening it immediately, having got a routine down of having dinner while reading them or while she was sat in bed if she got in late from work.

She glanced at the clock, 7:15pm. She had plenty of time to relax and write another letter to John before catching some sleep. She had another work day tomorrow, full of paperwork and filing for her Editor. A groan pushed past her lips at the stray thought.

_117_ _days to go._ She had the countdown written on her calendar, she didn't care how cheesy it was. She was a woman in love and nothing would stop her from counting down every day, hour and minute until John returned to her.

The ding from the microwave alerted her that her dinner was hot and ready to be eaten. Her mouth watered from the scent of the food filling the kitchen and connecting living room. She carried the hot chocolate and her rice dish dinner through to the coffee table, picking up her stack of mail on the way.

_Dear Jenny, _

_God, I miss you, beautiful. I'm already counting down the days til I see your gorgeous face again. It can't come quick enough. _

_Sorry for the phone call the other day, babe. It probably worried you half to death, which was not my intention obviously. I wanted to surprise you with a phone call since I hadn't had the chance to write in a few days... but it seems that just backfired on me. I'm fine, not a bone or piece of skin out of place ;-) I'm gonna make sure I'm in one piece for when I see you again. Because, baby, we are not leaving the house for a week when I get back to you. That is a promise. _

Her eyes continued to scan the lines at a leisurely pace and with a permanent smile on her lips. She was in no hurry to finish the letter. Because once it was finished, she would have to wait a while for the next one to arrive, and Jennifer truly hated waiting.

Once the letter was finish and her plate was empty, she leant forward to grab the rest of the mail, her excitement clearly gone. While Friends played in the background, she sipped on some luke warm hot chocolate and snuggled back into the deep sofas, draping a blanket over her legs and snuggling up. She was not nearly as warm as she would have been, had John been here, but it would do for now.

Then she saw it. Thinking her mind was playing a trick on her, she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, lifting the letter closer to her eyes.

_Jenny Lang. _

Not caring for the envelope, she tore it open to reveal another letter from John. Her heart thudded in her chest and she took a moment to hold the letter tightly in her hands, collecting her breath before she began reading.

But it all ended too soon, he spoke to her about the leisure activities the soldiers got up to when they weren't out, and about his best friend, a man called Randy, and how he dreamt about being back with here. He spoke about the other soldiers and how one of his friends was expecting a baby with his wife. A flash of envy hit her, but soon passed, when she read that. She longed to be a mother and a wife... and she knew that John was the one she wanted those treasured things with. There was no one else she could see in her life forever. She just hoped he felt the same.

Her mood quickly dipped when she finished both letters. Wishing hard, she riffled through the pile, hoping to find another letter from him but pouted when the rest were bills.

"Maybe I should've saved that last one for later..."

**A/N: I cannot apologise enough for the huge delay on getting this chapter out to you guys. There's not really a proper excuse, I was just swamped with everything else. I started university in September and am living away from home – albeit 15mins up the road, I'm still away from home ;) Haha. And essays have controlled my laptop since then. So this is why I am up at 5:21am on a Thursday night finishing up this long awaited chapter :) **

**A MASSIVE thank you for everyone who has stuck with this fic. I know I'm the worst updater in the world! I'll try and squeeze another update in soon for you all. Thank yous to: Xandman216, CenaRKO1986, x LisSweetheart x, xSamiliciousx, alana2awesome, RKOsgirl92, Kenikia67, KimmieCena, hsv81896, Jodie54, xHalosandwings, BigRedMachineUK, Tiffyxox, jash4ever, RaevenRadley, thatkatie, misslace, xFind The Enigma Withinx and RKO.I.F for your incredible reviews. I can't thank you all enough for your support! Now I'm off to bed, goodnight/good morning and enjoy lovelies! :) Please review!**


	10. Think of Me

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this to you! I've been getting distracted by new fic ideas – I know, I shouldn't dare start a new one when I need to get somewhere with this one and my other one! This chapter is purely letters, to help speed up the time and also fill you in on what's going on with Jen and John.. and hopefully it means we'll get to their reunion a bit quicker ;) I know you're all waiting for that. Chapter 12 reunion? I think so. P.S sorry this one's a shorty. I've been struggling with this chapter for months, but have decided today I will never be 100% happy with it and this will have to do. **

**A massive thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: CenaRKO1986, KimmieCena, xSamiliciousx, alana2awesome, Xandman216, xHalosandwings, RKO I F, Sam Uley's babygrl PiscesBaby, Jodie54, msgemgem, xFind The Enigma Withinx, thatkatie, Tiffyxox and misslace – you all are fantastic and I can't thank you enough :) Hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I probably sound like a broken record, but I really can't wait 'til you are back here – preferably in my bed ;) Work is really starting to drag me down again and my writing has hit a standstill. I seem to have no inspiration these days. I hate this feeling. It's been crazy busy at the office, we are inundated with manuscripts – hundreds! And I seem to be the one who always sends out the rejection letters. I think that's why I've always been worried about sending my writing to anyone. I know what goes on in the inside of the business and it is a brutal, cutthroat world. One where they don't really care about your life story, only if you can write a decent story that will sell and make them lots of money. I don't want to be just another rejection letter. _

_I told my parents about you a while back and they are still constantly asking questions about you, my dad mostly. He's fascinated about your life in Special Forces. I apologise in advance for the onslaught of questions you'll get if you meet him. But he's looking forward to meeting the man I'm smitten with. Maybe when you come back you can meet them. I'd like that. _

_I feel like I'm going crazy in my apartment. I need to find a new hobby or something to keep me occupied on weekends. Maybe horse riding. I used to ride when I was younger, my mom loved to and we used to go together. That was back when everything was a bit simpler and I had more spare time. Then we stopped when I started college. But that might keep me busy._

_I'll admit, it's quite lonely here sometimes. I enjoy the quietness mostly but other times I feel like I'm going insane with the silence. Maybe I should get a dog? _

_Love always,  
Jenny_

* * *

_Dear Jenny,_

_I like dogs. They trump cats any day. They're always there for you. You love them unconditionally, they reciprocate that love instantly. But that dog better not steal my spot on the bed. Because, baby, I'm reclaiming that when I get back on American soil. I can't wait to be back either, not long now too. Less than 2 months and I'll be back. Four months at least full of getaways, trips to the beach, making cookies with you and long mornings spent in bed with you, ravishing every single bit of you. It sounds perfect right? And Chinese food too. _

_I told my dad about you too, he's looking forward to meeting you too. He always hoped I would find someone who would make me want to be home more. I used to want to be here all the time, I hated coming home because it was so foreign to me. I can't sit around doing nothing, or go back to a 9-5 job because I would miss this so much. But now, I have you. You make me want to come home. You are what's keeping me going now. You have made me realise that being at home is just what I need. _

_I hope the inspiration hits you, babe. So get to writing, because I want to read a few pages when I get back. Especially since I've never read anything you've written before. You always keep work bottled up. Let it out, gorgeous. Share your worries and concerns with me. Because I hate to think that you're bottling it up inside of you. Tell me everything. I'm always here for you._

_Smile for me,  
I love you,  
John_

* * *

_Dear John,_

_Not long now, a month and you'll be back! Chinese menus are at the ready and I want to book you in for a few days. I have some holiday time to use up. Me, you, food and bed. _

_Work is becoming more stressful. But I rewarded myself with a few hours riding, which felt blissful. I felt like more like me for those few hours. It did give me some inspiration to write but then when I got home that inspiration just about dies in a hole. Maybe I need to write somewhere else. Because everything around me makes me miss you. And no offence, babe, but I think you're crushing my inspiration flow._

_I hope you're keeping well over there and you're all looking after each other. I'm sure you are though. Stay safe. Don't be too much of a hero, babe._

_You mentioned your friend Randy? And how he hardly ever has any luck with women? Well, you remember my good friend, Amy? She's very pretty, lovely, single... and kind of slutty sometimes. Maybe we could match them up, go on a double date when you both get back? Would that get his mind off this ex of his? Amy never had any luck with men, she has a series of bad exes as well. They could be a good pair. Just an idea._

_I've started turning the pillow over to the cold side before I go to sleep, like you do. Reminds me of you and then I can sleep better at night. I guess it's just the little things that happen throughout the day now that remind me of you. _

_One month til you warm up my bed. _

_Because if you don't come back, I'm serious about that dog. _

_Love always,  
Jenny_

* * *

_Dear Jenny,_

_Two more weeks and you're all mine. It will be perfect. I told Randy about Amy (I do owe her a favour since she planted the letters!). He seemed intrigued. Partly because I mentioned she's a bit slutty. They would make a good pair, seeing as Randy can be a bit slutty too. Typical lady thriller. This double date will be interesting!_

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about meeting your folks. You said you had sisters too? What are they like? Are you close to them? Am I gonna get the third degree from them too? I could picture them just as feisty as you. _I bet they're a handful.

_To answer your question, if I ever get scared? Yeah, sometimes. It's not like you're walking around terrified all the time, even when things are going to hell around you. It's just like you're... reacting, trying to stay alive. Things are happening so fast that you don't have time to think much of anything except doing your job and trying not to die. It usually affects you afterward, once you're clear. That's when you realise how close you came, and sometimes people get the shakes or puke or whatever. But I just deal with it. I've been in the military so long it's become like second nature to me. I just keep going and fight for the men and women around me. _

_People wonder how we can do what we do, given the high chance that we may not come home in one piece or at all. They wonder how soldiers can put their lives on the line day after day or how they can fight for something they may or may not believe in. I've worked with soldiers on all sides of the political spectrum; some who have begun to hate the army and others, like me, who wanted to make it a career. I've met geniuses and idiots, but when all is said and done, we do what we do for one another. You don't fight because we're programmed killing machines, but because of the guy next to you. You fight for your friend to keep him alive, and he fights for you. And now, I'm fighting for you too. _

_I have never met someone that I feel so strongly for, that I feel an insane urge to protect and care for and I'm beyond grateful for you, my beautiful girl. You made me realise what's important in the world. I thought the army was everything, it was what I destined for. But now, that's changed. Because of you. I've realised that I need to spend more time at home, because who knows when it'll be my last time at home. I need to cherish the little moments I have with family more. I rarely came home before you came along, I rarely got excited about going home, because I hate the sitting-around-doing-nothing idea. But for once, I'm loving the idea of doing absolutely nothing with you. It sounds perfect right now. _

_While all the explosions and gunshots are going on around me, just remember I'm counting down the days 'til you're back in my arms and 'til I see that beautiful smile again. _

_So until that day comes, smile for me, Jenny. Because it's a beautiful smile that the world needs to see._

_I love you,  
John_

* * *

"And you're sure about this, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir."

Silence filled the small make-shift office, in the deserts. "We have rules, Cena. Rules are to be followed be each member of the military. Rules even I have to follow." He looked on at the soldier who he had watched grow into the man stood before him. A brave man. A man who knew right from wrong and usually followed rules. "But this is a very generous thing you are doing for you fellow soldier. Your fellow brother. You are making a sacrifice to benefit him and that is something that not even the best soldiers would do."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll make sure DiBiase knows this was your doing, not a punishment of some kind. That is was a sacrifice for him."

"Thank you, sir."

"In return..." John halted his footsteps, his body turning back round to the man in charge, known as the Godfather. "I'll grant you 3 days at home. But on that 3rd day, you will start your return back here to camp. Do you understand?"

A smile pulled his lips up. Happiness thrummed through his body, spreading limb to limb. He didn't think he would get a few days at home, but this would be perfect. He wanted to squeeze the man in hugs before him. But held himself glued to the spot. "Thank you, sir."

"Go see that girl of yours. But know this – as you are doing this for DiBiase, it is not as easy a straight swap, Sergeant. It means that DiBiase is going to have your six months at home and that after these three days for you, I don't know when you're next time back will be. Do you understand this?"

John paused, gulping, already picturing how disappointed and sad Jennifer would be about this. For the past 6 months, he had been promising her holidays and blissful weeks spent at either their homes, only leaving their beds for food. Now, all that would be scrapped. All because he wanted his good friend, Ted DiBiase to see the birth of his son. He hoped and prayed that Jennifer would understand why he had chosen this. This decision had been playing on his mind for far too long. He battled the thoughts inside for the past week, but finally decided that it was the right thing to do and that Ted DiBiase would need the time at home more than he would. "I understand, sir."

Godfather nodded once and clapped John on the shoulder. "DiBiase will not forget this. Go inform him of his impending departure, you will both leave on Friday."

"Thank you for granting this, sir."

"No need to thank me, it's you that's making the sacrifice, son." Godfather turned to the desk, picking up the phone to make new arrangements and inform the relevant people. John took this as his sign to leave the tent-office and step into the beaming sunshine. Taking in his surroundings, he scanned the sandy enclosure for Ted. He knew the younger man would be ecstatic. But his girl waiting at home for him, would be devastated.


	11. Carry You Home

** A/N: This is becoming my favourite story to write, just so many ideas flowing for it. A great big ol' THANK YOU to: xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, xKimberly12x, RKO I F, Guest, CenaRKO1986, Jodie54, thatkatie, msgemgem, Tiffyxox, xHalosandwings, xFind The Enigma Withinx and BigRedMachineUK for their amazing reviews, it means so much to me that you're still reading, thank you! :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please read and review!**

* * *

The scent of sweet fruits floated up from the hot bath, the bathroom steaming up even more as the minutes went by. She sunk lower into the tub, her shoulders going under and feeing completely at ease. Every bone in her body relaxed. After craving a bath all day, the long work day wearing her down; there was nothing that could top this moment.

Having just said her goodbyes over the phone to her New Yorker friend, Aimee, she didn't want any more disturbances. She wanted to lie there until her skin was like a prune. A nap while she was in there was a give in. The allure of the hot room and the warm water was too much for her and it only took her a few minutes until she felt herself slipping into the abyss of sleep.

But her short doze was cut short when a shrill ring came from her pone. Water splashed over the edge as she jumper 3ft into the air. Scrambling for the phone, while trying to dry her hands, she prayed it wasn't Aimee again, pestering her about outfit choices. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was close to midnight and her skin was only starting to resemble a wrinkled phone.

"H-Hello?" Her voice came out groggy, as if she had been on a night out and had too many Strawberry Daiquiris. Coughing once, she tried to sound less like a drunken college student. "Hello?"

The soft laugh that came through the phone sent shivers up her spine. As long as she would live, she would recognise that laugh anywhere and it heated up her body instantly. _"Did I wake you, beautiful?"_

"John..." Jennifer sighed, smiling as she relaxed further into the bath again. "You actually did. I'm in the tub. Just dozed off for a few minutes, I guess."

He groaned, one that she thought would rumble through his chest. She could _almost_ feel the vibrations._ "What are you doing saying things like that to me?"_

Her smile grew tenfold and a giggle left her lips. Leaning forward, she drained the cold water before turning on the hot tap and filling it up again. "Sorry, am I teasing you, babe?"

"_You're doing more than that. When I get back, we're gonna stay in the house, preferably the bed and have lots of baths together." _

The idea sounded far too perfect for her liking. But he missed one thing. "And plenty of Chinese food."

"_Two more days and you're all mine."_ His voice came out rough and husky. That shiver ran back up her spine, making her toes curl in pure anticipation.

Quickly turning off the hot tap, she relished in the hot water and sunk lower into the bath. "I wish you were here now, though." Before she could stop it, a whimper left her lips.

Another low growl from John was heard clearly and she gripped the phone tighter. She was only realising now how great the phone connection was and thanking every name under the sun because of it. After months of not hearing his voice, it was a treat. _"You can't be saying things like that when I know you're wet and naked in a tub—"_

"And full of bubbles that smell of berries." She added, biting down on her lip, knowing that she was teasing him and she was loving every minute of it.

"_Stop. I can't have a tent in my shorts when I walk back outside to sit with the guys."_

"Guess you can't run off to your room and solve that problem you've got? I could help you with that... problem." John was the only man she had felt this comfortable with. After only three weeks together, she had never been closer to another man before, like she was with John. She trusted him and loved him, and if he needed a little help, she would be more than happy to offer her services to only him. Only he would see this new side of her.

"_Okay, you've gotta stop that, Jenny. This phone is attached to the wall. I've got four other guys around me. I don't think they'd appreciate it if I started jacking off."_ John could hear those snickers of the soldiers around him. He raised a hand across his forehead and leant over the table, trying to hide the more than substantial tent that pitched in the last few minutes, all because of her voice and the mental pictures of their reunion he was drawing up. This woman would be the death of him. That was for sure.

"I guess I'll have to save it for when you get back." Letting out a tiny huff, she lifted herself out of the tub. The water sliding down her slightly paler skin, she needed to catch some more sun rays and get her bronzed tan back before John got home.

"_That water sound doesn't help either, babe. The tent's not getting any smaller."_ He groaned when he heard her laugh, so genuine and beautiful. He had missed hearing it. He would be sure to savour every second of being with her again.

"I'm getting out the bath, so you can relax." She wrapped a towel tight around her body, grabbing another towel for her hair before walking out into the bedroom. "I won't tell you that for the next hour, I'll be walking around naked." The muffled curse was just the reaction she was aiming for. "Whoops."

"_Those curtains better be closed."_

"Oh they are. I'm just _yours_, not the whole neighbourhoods." His laugh felt like a breath of fresh air. It had been far too long since she had heard it. _Two days, just two days and he would be home._ She couldn't help but think with a smile.

"_Sorry, beautiful, I've gotta go. But I'll see you in two days and 7 hours."_

Her eyes slipped shut and a smile pulled her lips up. "I'm already counting it down. Get some rest tonight and when you sneak off into the bushes, think of me." She giggled and instantly his tent was back.

"_You're gonna pay for this when I get back."_

"And I can't wait." She growled out and held the towel tighter around her chest, letting her wet hair drape over her shoulder. After saying their sweet goodbyes, Jennifer dropped to perch on the edge of the bed. Her shoulders sunk as a sigh passed through her lips. Since John left nearly six months ago, she was constantly reminded of how lonely her small apartment really was. She never noticed it before, having no one to share most of her time with. Now, she hated coming home after long days at work. Having used to have found peace and relaxation at home, that was now replaced with a feeling of emptiness.

But only two days to go and then she would be brought to life again. She would no longer feel lonely. Because for the next six months, give or take a few weeks, she would have the man she loved back. Jennifer imagined evenings filled with Chinese takeaways and already seeing herself gaining a few pounds because of it. She saw long weekends spent outside or with either of their families. She saw their relationship growing. Six months. Six whole months together and then he would be gone again, but she would have that time to make more memories with him.

She was positively bursting with excitement of what was to come.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, man. I really can't." The grin he wore was contagious. His impending fatherhood was doing wonders for his mood.

John felt himself sharing the smile and nodded to him. "Don't thank me. Just enjoy the time at home, with your wife and your new son, when the day arrives."

"Kristen was so happy when I told her, screamed my ear off! That can't be good for the baby." He chuckled and shook his head, glancing out the window of the plane. Ted DiBiase couldn't wait to get back on American soil. With his son due in a couple of months now, he could still be there for the final appointments before the birth and help his wife finish the nursery. The man was positively thrumming with excitement.

Whereas the man beside him, who had given up his time at home for his friend, was dreading returning home. He was looking forward to seeing his family again and Jennifer. But he couldn't help but think that being back for three days wasn't enough. It would be teasing Jennifer. She would have him and then a few days later, he would be gone again, for probably even longer than the first time. He hoped she would take it well when he explained his reasons, but knew it wouldn't be that easy. By her letters, he knew how much she was looking forward to seeing him again. He could see the sad frown that would appear on her face the moment he told her that he wouldn't be staying for six months.

Jennifer had to have known what she was getting into when they started seeing each other. They both agreed to try at the long distance relationship – knowing it would be hard on both of them. But he just didn't want to face leaving her again after such a short time at home. It truly was teasing her, allowing her to get comfortable once again with him being back and then he would be pulled away from her.

His stomach twisted in knots.

"It's gonna be great to be back home!" Ted grinned again and John forced the smile over to his friend.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Yo Cena!"

The loud, boisterous voice cut across the arrivals lounge. The man is question turned his head towards the voice, his head scanning above the people surrounding him. His 6 foot stature came in handy during these times. Blue eyes found the matching ones of his younger brother, Matt, and his father. A big grin pulled his lips up, flashing his teeth.

Turning to his companion, fellow soldier and friend, they bid their farewells and safe travels. Ted continued to thank him profusely and that he owed him for this. John brushed it off with a clap n the back and a smile before nodding behind Ted. "Enjoy the time at home, DiBiase. Look forward to hear all about the little man when you get back." Ted turned to look behind him and saw his wife, Kristen, her belly had significantly grown since he had last seen her at 1 month along. Her hands cradled the growing bump and she wore the biggest grin he had ever seen. Ted said another quick goodbye before sprinting over to her and pulling her up into his arms. John watched on with a slightly jealous smile.

He walked over to his family, feeling good about the decision to give Ted the valuable time at home.

"Son." His father was first to embrace him. The tight hug was a sign as to how much the father had missed his son. "Good flight?"

"Guess so. Just glad I'm home now." He smiled before pulling his brother in for a hug.

Trudging slowly outside to the car, the difference in temperature was the first thing he noticed. The harsh cold weathers were starting to set into his bones. He was used to dessert heats, not the cold winds of November in Boston. But he reminded himself that he would not be here long enough to get used to is. He would be back in Iraq within four days. That alone filled him with dread.

"Good to have you back, son."


	12. In Your Arms

**I'm a terrible updater. Forgive me? BIG thank you to: Guest, xKimberly12x, Xandman216, msgemgem, edmond7197, CenaRKO1986, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx, RKO I F, Tiffyxox, SoulSoother59 and mod sun for your reviews! Seriously cannot thank you enough, you all make me giddy with your reviews! Glad you're loving it so far :) ENJOY! And you'll be pleased to know the next chapter is ALMOST ready to post too! P.S Mature content at the start. You were warned, little ones. P.P.S I may have borrowed the Bullshit game idea from How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days... :) **

* * *

Eager to see her, John was dropped by his father outside her apartment complex. The sun had set and after a perfect say spent catching up with his family, he was excited to see her once again. "I'll see you tomorrow, son?"

He grinned over to him through the open window and gave the older man a short nod. "I'll bring her, don't worry, pop." The car pulled away and he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder before walking over to the front entrance. The only problem with his surprise plan was getting into the building without her knowing.

John only hoped he wouldn't be damned to hell for what he was about to do next. He buzzed a few numbers, some of which did not answer. He couldn't blame them, most were probably sitting down to a relaxing evening, hoping not to be interrupted. But he thought at least someone in the building would be expecting someone. He continued to press any apartment that was not Jennifer's and was not close to hers either.

"_Yes?"_

He froze, eyes bugged out and almost forgot his plan. "Police. We need to get in to the building after... a reported domestic dispute."

A groan was heard. _"Not again."_ He thanked his lucky stars as he was buzzed into the building.

"Thank you." The door opened and he was in within a shot. But the wait for the elevator to arrive seemed to take forever. The journey up to the eleventh floor seemed to drag on for days. The walk to her apartment seemed to stretch for miles. But finally, after nearly six months, he was here, he was back and he couldn't wait to hold her.

He just prayed she was home.

Jennifer wasn't expecting him back until tomorrow and it was Thursday. He was a day early, but that was the best part of the surprise. Then came the truth of his visit that he would be leaving on Sunday and he didn't know when he would be back next. It would disappoint her, but he hoped she would understand. He knew she would – she was the type of person to see why he made the decision.

Knocking a short rhythm, he waited. And waited. John readjusted his duffel bag, the weight dragging him down. But still, he waited. Before he could raise his hand to knock once more, he heard the sound of locks being undone quickly. She knew he was there.

He barely had time to look at her when the door swung open, as her lithe body was thrown at him. Her arms had wrapped around his shoulders and her body plastered to his. He stumbled back and grinned when he heard her jumbled words. "What are you doing here?" To emphasise, she squeezed his shoulders and buried her face into his chest, soaking up the feeling of him. "How are you here?"

He held her tight, his arms snaking around her waist and pressed his nose into her messy dark hair. The scent of fruits hit him instantly. "I came home early. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled at the happy sound she made and hugged him tighter, not even looking up at him yet. "Can I get a kiss?"

"I don't even want to let you go, in case you go again." She mumbled, standing her ground and refusing to lessen her hold.

Her words were a shot to the gut for John. She was worried about him leaving again, when in fact he was due to board a plane back to Germany in a mere few days. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was careful with how he chose his next words. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. You're all mine." John pressed a kiss onto the crown of her head.

Slowly, he felt her body slip from his, but hardly any distance had been put between them still. When she looked up at him, the smile on her plump lips spoke volumes. One of his hands cradled the back of her head as he leaned down to meet her lips in a kiss they had both been waiting six months for. He had missed this.

Small hands gripped at the fabric of his military uniform, pulling him closer to her once again. Soft lips moved against his and she could feel the slight stubble that he hadn't managed to shave just yet. A moan left her as his tongue traced the seam of her lips. Dragging him inside, the kisses grew more urgent and hands grabbed for clothing. The door slammed behind him and he dropped his duffel bag behind him. Both hands reached for her hips, pulling her back to him, meeting her pelvis to pelvis.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered out. His lips moved to her cheek, then her jaw line before landing on her neck. Jenny relished in the slight tickle of his stubble and hurried to rid his camouflaged jacket. "This feels like a dream."

"It's real, babe." Cupping her cheeks, he forced her to look up at him. Her blue eyes were big, wide and full of wonder as she stared up. "I'm here."

Pushing up on her tip toes, she met his lips. "I've really missed you. I was so worried." He silenced her worries with another kiss.

"I missed you too, Jenny." Warm hands touched her thighs as he pulled up one of his large t-shirts she wore, to leave her clad in bra and cotton shorts.

The smile she wore was a devilish one, "Have I told you how much I love a man in a uniform?" Nails raked down his chest, sending a shudder down his spine. "Have I told you how much I love _my_ man in a uniform?"

"Don't tease me." John cupped the back of her head, raking his fingers through her dark locks and tilting her head backwards for a kiss. His tongue met hers with a swirl. "Especially not when you owe me for all that teasing while I was gone." The sound of her laughter made his whole body hum with happiness. Being with Jenny again and hearing that laugh was a wonderful feeling. He had missed the feeling of her skin, the smell of her hair and the sound of her voice. The little things like this made everything more worthwhile. It was all for her now. She was the reason he came home.

His trail of thought was interrupted as he felt her small hands creep under his t-shirt then tug upwards. The minute he whipped the shirt off, her hands were on him, seeking out his warmth. John kissed her harder, with more vigour this time, and she moaned into his mouth. Clothes and shoes were shredded as they stumbled towards the bedroom. She didn't care how needy she came across to him right now. It had been far too long since she'd seen him and right now, she craved his flesh against hers. She craved that warmth and safety she felt whenever she was in his arms. She craved him.

A squeal escaped her lips when she was lifted into his arms. Jennifer's long arms snaked around his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his hips, keeping her pressed tightly against his hardening length. Her mouth pressed kisses into his neck, intent on leaving her mark and marking her territory. His hands squeezed her thighs while he walked in the direction of her bedroom. John couldn't hold back the groan any longer as it rumbled from his chest. They had both waited far too long for this.

Quickly navigating his way to her bedroom, he sat down on the chocolate brown covers with her securely in his lap. She peppered kisses down his cheek to his neck, squeezing her legs together tightly in anticipation. Deft fingers unplucked her bra, throwing the useless material away. He pressed his hands to her soft round breasts, squeezing. He felt the shiver run through her body as a moan reached her lips. "Oh god, I've missed this." Jenny whispered, her forehead moving to rest on his thickly muscled shoulder. "I've missed you."

John pulled back and placed his mouth over a perky nipple. He loved the effect it had on her and the power he held over her with one simple action. Her head dropped back and her hips rocked forward as she straddled his thighs. Long nails raked through his short hair as he switched to the other nipple. Her hips continued to work him into a frenzy before she gave up and wiggled off his lap to pull at his camouflaged khakis. As he kicked off the boots, she unzipped him and pulled the pants away, his boxers coming away too. He felt her hands everywhere, with every inch of him hard; he had a body that needed to be touched and admired and Jenny was more than happy to take on that job.

Flopping backwards onto the bed, John pulled her down to lie across him. This was her way of showing him how much she had missed him. He had only been in her life for seven months, but it felt like years. When he left, she felt a loss like no other. It was a painful loss; one where she never knew if he would come back to her or if he wanted to come back to her. But he was here and he was hers. He loved her. John Cena wasn't going anywhere.

A hand ran up the length of her bare back, tracing her spine. She couldn't take the anticipation building up. It been six months already, she didn't want to wait another minute, but John clearly had other ideas as he gripped her waist and effortlessly switched places with her. She looked up at him from her back, a loving look glazing over her eyes as her fingers traced the back of his neck.

The kisses started on her jawline and cheek before his lips met hers. A whimper left her lips as she pulled him down, without a care about his heavy weight across her; it was a welcomed feeling after so long apart. His tongue swiped over her bottom lip, but before she could do anything, he pulled away again. A frown creased her brow as she let out a frustrated huff. She tried to be mad at him, but it was hard to as he trailed soft kisses down her body. John seemed intent on drawing this out for as long as possible.

His hands slid down her legs, his body sliding with them, so he could remove the last scrap of lace. Catching one ankle, he trailed his lips up her thigh. "John—"

Jennifer was silenced for a brief moment as his mouth covered her, and then her moans erupted. His tongue teased her as she reached down to grip his muscled shoulder. Large hands held her down and kept her still, his fingers would surely leave a mark but she didn't care one bit. Pleasure was all she felt. The first lick of her release was rolling through her, but then all too soon, he pulled away. Wetting his lips, he crawled up her body as she lay there panting and at his mercy. She arched beneath him, soft curves molding into the hard planes of his chest. Her legs tightened around him as his hands cupped her breasts, exploring, kissing and lighting her entire body on fire.

She could feel the tip of him touching her centre, anticipation eating away at her. His mouth covered a nipple before pressing his hot lips to her shoulder. The scent of her fruity body wash filled his senses. A familiar ache settled into the pit of her stomach as he met her lips. Jennifer couldn't help herself, she needed to feel him and dragged a hand down his chest until it met his hardened shaft. Her thumb moved in circles over the tip, until he couldn't take it any longer and grabbed her hand and pushed it into the mattress. Her hips wriggled beneath him in want.

When he pulled away, she whined. "Fuck." John dropped his head to rest on her shoulder; mumbling to himself. "Not tonight. Fuck."

"John." She panted, her arousal peeking and her hips rolling against his on their own."W-What? Why did you stop?"

"I-I, uh... We can't tonight. I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as an apology.

She tilted her head, thoughts of rejection swirling in her stomach and filling her with dread. "Why?"

John pulled back and rested his forearms by her head, supporting his own weight. He pushed back the stray dark hair that stuck to her forehead. "I don't have any protection with me." A sigh passed his lips and she sunk back down into the bed.

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry, babe." John met her lips in a lingering kiss, and he felt Jenny's hands wind round his neck and pull him closer. She was going to be hard to refuse if she kept at this.

"Don't worry." Came her soft, whispered voice. John pulled back and saw the smile she wore, one of pure innocence that he was ready to corrupt. She slithered away from him and hopped off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

John turned over and leaned back against the bed head, arms behind his head as he settled for a cold shower then a night of holding her close. He damned himself for not being better prepared and thinking ahead. This could have been avoided otherwise.

Her naked form came into view, leaning on the door frame. He let his eyes linger on her, drinking up the sight of her tanned body, round breasts and short but toned legs. Her long dark brown locks fell around her chest in messy waves, while her face glowed. He was a lucky man... and a happy one too.

"You are so lucky..." A devilish smile appeared on her lips as he finally saw the small silver wrapper in her dainty hand. She strolled to the bed, quickly moving to straddle his thighs. The anticipation building again, he cradled the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss, tongues meeting and teeth biting. Blindly, she tore open the packet and rolled the condom down his hardened length. Sliding up his body, she braced herself on his shoulders, squeezing the thick muscle. Their lips were fused together and his hands tangled in her hair when she finally sunk down on his length.

A string of curse words left his lips. A flicker of pain registered for a brief second before the pleasure kicked in. All Jennifer heard was the sounds of their moans mixed together; she couldn't even string a sentence together in that moment. He consumed her every thought. Her head tipped back as she felt him deep inside of her. Coarse hands gripped her hips, urging on her movements. It didn't take them long to build up a fine rhythm, John letting her take complete control this time. He would let her have her time. His would come later; he would make sure of it.

John bit back a grin as he watched the concentrated look on her beautiful face. Her brows pushed together as she bit down on her bottom lip. She felt his hands on her backside, while kissing his way up her shoulder to her neck. His thrusts hit the perfect spot each time, but the moment he lifted her and adjusted her position, he lit a whole new fire inside of her. He moved deeper, with slow and purposeful strokes. She was at his mercy now as everything passed her by in a blur. John growled and grunted, as she felt her climax growing closer. His big hands were flat against her back, holding her shaking body to his, when a spew of curses left her lips. Small hands dropped from his shoulders, down his chest as her soft lips touched his, silencing the final moans to fill the room.

* * *

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

Brushing at her dark green sweater and tight skinny jeans, John gave her an exasperated look. "I've already told you ten times, you look perfect." He rounded the car and met her on the path, reaching out to pull her to him. "Your ass looks pretty perfect too." All it took was a wink to crack her serious face.

"Shut up." Jennifer brushed his hands away from her backside and strode ahead of him in her brown lace up boots. The winter winds of West Newbury whipped at them as they walked up the path to the front door.

"Thank you for coming today." John reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together and giving them a squeeze. "Means more than you realise."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she pulled back and squeezed his hand. "I love you." Looking straight into his eyes, she noticed the familiar spark in them when she spoke those words. "I hope they like me though."

"They'll love you." Quickly, he kissed her forehead before opening the door. The sounds of a child crying and laughter met them at the door. Beckoning her inside, He squeezed her hand once more, noticing the nervous look on her face. "Stop worrying."

"John!"

They turned at the booming voice, and it was then they found where the crying sound was coming from. A small red faced baby was cradled in the man's arms.

"Steve!" Stepping away from the brunette, he embraced the man; Jennifer seeing the similarities between them. "There's the little man!" John plucked the baby from the man's arms.

"He's been crying non-stop for the past hour. I think Amy's losing her mind." Steve shook his head and visibly sighed.

Jennifer's heart swelled ten times over as she watched John look so comfortable and natural with the small child, who couldn't be more than a year old. A smile touched her lips as she felt her biological clock tick. At 24 years old, she had never felt like this before. She didn't know until know the effect of seeing the man she loved holding a baby could have on her... it was a warm tingling sensation, a comfortable and safe feeling that spread through her body.

All too quickly, the crying was stopped as the small child stared at John, his small hand reaching out to touch his face. "Amazing." Steve stood there, shaking his head. "Couldn't have been a bit earlier, could you?"

"We know who his favourite uncle is." John grinned and glancing over to see Jennifer smiling at him. "Steve, this is Jennifer. My girlfriend." He noticed the way her eyes widened slightly, this being the first time he called her that. They knew they were together, but they had never once proclaimed it.

"Ah, the infamous, Jennifer!" Steve moved over and embraced the small brunette. "Nice to meet you finally! I'm Steve, John's older brother."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on, everyone's out back. Dinner isn't quite ready yet, but Amy and Mom's in charge so we'll be lucky if it makes it to the table!" With his brow raised, Steve turned and walked away.

Jennifer turned to John, seeing him completely immersed in the baby. "Who's Amy?"

"Steve's wife... and this little man is theirs, his name is Ryan." The little boy looked so tiny in the muscly arms of John Cena.

"You're quite smitten with him."

"I'm his favourite." He shrugged a shoulder and reached out his hand for her, while cradling Ryan in his other arm, rocking him gently. "What's that look for?" His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him, until she settled against his side.

"What look?"

He rolled his eyes and the little boy in his arms fussed from lack of attention. John shushed Ryan gently, rocking him up and down in a small bumping motion. Jennifer had to bite back the grin. There was no denying how good John was with children.

John tickled Ryan in his arms, trying to stop the cry he felt coming. The baby let out a small giggle, dimples appearing instantly. "He's definitely got the Cena charm."

"_No, I don't buy it... Bull-shit! Bullshit!" _

Turning to him with eyes wide, John just chuckled and reached for her hand. "They don't bite." He pulled her along beside him to the doors that were open to a large back yard, complete with decking and a pool. There were minimal flowers and garden bushes, just a never-ending expanse of grass. She could picture John and his family spending days in the sun playing Football when they were younger. He had told her stories of his childhood; his parents still happily married, five boys running around the yard with chainsaws and paper wrestling championship belts. It was a house full of noise and love.

"Son!" An older man approached them, pulling John in for a hug, slapping him on the back. "We've been waiting for you." After touching little Ryan on the chin, he slowly turned to the young woman beside his son. "And you must be Jennifer." A wide smile pulled is lips up. "John's told us a lot about you."

"Oh boy." She muttered, biting back her smile as she looked to John. He hid his smile as he tried to make Ryan laugh again.

The older man let out a chuckle before he pulled her over for a hug. "Good to meet you, Jennifer. Now come meet the rest of my knuckleheads." Kindly, he guided her over to the table full of burly men and a few women. All Jennifer could do for now, was look confident and force a smile, however nervous she was.

"You ain't got 3 kings! Bullshit!" Yelled a younger looking man, a basketball cap pulled down to his brow line.

"The whole family suffers from mild tourettes. Hope you don't mind, sweetheart." Jennifer laughed it off as she felt all eyes on her. "Meet everybody, Jennifer. This is my youngest, Sean." John Sr. tapped the tip of basketball cap the young man wore, drawing his attention away from the card game that was going on. "Matt and his wife, Shelby, and here we got Dan, his wife Jessica, and finally, my oldest, Stephen and his lovely wife, Amy. My wife's in the kitchen somewhere, You'll meet her later." The father beamed proudly, his chest puffed out slightly. "And you've met my first grandson."

"Where was our 'lovely' introduction, hey?" One of the women piped up, a slender blonde.

"Jessica, sweetheart, focus on the game and not losing." John Sr. brushed off the comment and a round of laughs were heard. "Take a load off, Jen." He pulled out a chair for her beside him.

John greeted his siblings, a series of handshakes and hugs before dropping his nephew into Ryan's mother's arms. "Here ya go, Ames. Think he needs changing."

She took her son with a beaming smile, the baby reaching for her short dark hair. "Oh, that too much of a job for you, uncle?" Amy joked as she walked inside.

John dropped down into the seat Amy had just left, conveniently next to Jennifer. "Jennifer, you are just in time... We're starting a new round." Shelby spoke up, with a southern twang that Jennifer envied.

"What's the game?"

As the cards were dealt, she picked up her hand and glanced at them. John tried to take a quick peak but she drew them back, close to her chest with a coy smile. "Good luck beating me, I'm the reigning champion." He smirked.

"Yep, never been beaten once... and he's doesn't gloat about it at all." Dan scoffed, checking out his hand of cards.

"Don't be bitter, Danny Boy."

"I don't really know how to play bullshit..."

Jessica nodded to Jennifer, "That's okay neither does Dan." Her quip earned her round of laughs and a glare from her husband. "Baby, you know it's true."

"Alright, here we go..." John Sr. spoke up, getting Jennifer's attention. "We're gonna teach you how to play, it's very simple. Trick is to get rid of all the cards in your hand, right? So I'm gonna look in my hand and see what I've got here." He took a moment to look down at his cards. "Well, what do you know, I've got two Aces here. What do you say about that?"

Glancing over at John, she saw him looking at her and raised his eyebrows at her. She looked down at the cards in her hand, studying each one of them. She had three Aces; he had to be lying. "I say bullshit."

John Sr. looked around at the other people around the table, "What'd she say? I don't think I heard that."

"I said bullshit!" Feigning her innocence didn't last long as the curse word slipped out her mouth and she felt right at home. It was in that moment that she won over the Cena family.

* * *

"Thank you, Jennifer." The older woman smiled as she cleaned the last speck of dirt in the kitchen.

"Oh please, it was the least I could do. Dinner was incredible, thank you." John's mother was the perfect Southern housewife. Jennifer had learnt that she had grown up in Texas before moving to Tampa and meeting John's father and it was there that she learnt how to cook the Southern way. Having been hiding in the kitchen for the better part of the afternoon cooking dinner, Jennifer thought the best time to bond with the woman was helping. She wanted to be accepted into their family. "I might need to steal that recipe from you one day."

"Oh honey, I will write it down for you tonight. It's John's favourite dinner. The real way to his heart is through his stomach... but with breakfast food!" The women shared a laugh and Jennifer made sure she would remember that one. "It's so nice to see Johnny happy though. And I hope you know we are expecting you to come back because it is the first time that anyone has beaten that boy at that damn card game!"

That comment brought a smile to Jennifer's lips. "Why, were all his other girlfriends bullshit losers?"

His mother, Carol, frowned with a chuckle. "What other girlfriends? Honey, you are the first girl he's brought home!" Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Carol pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	13. Heartfelt Lies

**A/N: A little update for you :) The next chapter is nearly done too and it's a bit longer! THANK YOU to: xKimberly12x, Xandman216, smash07, Keep of Oz, SoulSoother59, xSamiliciousx, Jodie54, msgemgem, ChrissyCena & Tiffyxox for your reviews – you all make me smile so much! Enjoy and thank you for your patience with my late updating!**

* * *

It was eating away at himself. John couldn't help it, he had been silently counting down the hours left until he left America again. He wanted to tell her, he really did. He just didn't want to face what came with it when he would eventually tell her.

John had decided then that he would have to tell her tonight when they got back to his. He couldn't lie to her any longer. Watching on with a swell of pride, his mother and Jennifer walked into the room, laughing about something. He reached out for her and pulled her over to sit on the couch beside him. She looked up at him with such trust and love in her eyes that tore him up inside. He hated himself for lying to her.

"Johnny, so how long have we got you for this time?" His father spoke up and everyone in the living room to him expectantly. "We got you 'til Christmas this year? Or is it 'til Thanksgiving?"

With his eyes set wide, John froze in place. "Um..." He risked a glance down to Jennifer, only to see her with a big smile on her face. He would crush her hopes in a matter of seconds, as he knew she was thinking how she would have Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years with him, as well as both of their birthdays. "Actually... I leave on Sunday."

_Today was Friday. _She thought blankly as she looked down at her hands. Her smile had disappeared instantly. _Why didn't he tell me sooner? _

John Sr.'s head dipped, after seeing the young woman's reaction. He had been through this before with his son, but she hadn't. John's brother Matt piped up, "I thought you wouldn't be leaving for at least six months?" The comment only made things worse for Jennifer it seemed.

"...I was. But I asked for my time to be changed. Ted DiBiase's wife is pregnant, their son is due next month and I decided he needed to be home... more than I did. This way he can see his son being born and spend a few months with his family." John sipped his beer quietly, looking down at Jennifer and squeezing her hand in reassurance, his thumb stroking the top.

"That's good of you, son. I'm sure he appreciates that very much." John nods in agreement to his father while Jen is silent, but still forces a smile. The gesture he made for Ted was sweet and kind, she knew that. But it killed her to think she wouldn't see him for several more months. Deep down, she was distraught.

As silence fell over the room, Carol picked up the conversation and changed the subject. As the evening progressed, Jennifer didn't speak to John unless it was in conversation between everyone. He had lied to her and she would be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt her. Did he not trust her with this news? She understood his reasons perfectly- hell, if she was in that situation, she would hope that there would be a soldier with just a generous and loving heart to do the same for John.

* * *

"It was really great meeting you all finally."

The goodbyes were long as they filed out of the family home. John noticed how his mother embraced his girlfriend, with love and tenderness, he knew she was fond of the new woman in his life. He would be expected to bring her back, which he had no problems with whatsoever. A smile touched his lips when one-by-one his brother took turns with hugs. Sean, the youngest of the brothers, was the shyer of the bunch, but he could tell he liked the brunette as well. His heart swelled and he knew he made the right decision with bringing her home to his crazy family.

As she turned, John said his goodbyes to his mother and father before turning to Jennifer and grasping her hand in his as they walked down the drive to his car. The walk was silent. That was all John noticed as he glanced down at her, her head down and avoiding his gaze. He opened the door for her and he got the smallest of smiles from her as she jumped into the SUV.

John was not prepared for this. He knew she was still probably upset over him leaving in a few days for Iraq, but he had hoped through it all she would understand why he chose this decision.

But that didn't seem likely as they drove back to his house in silence, her eyes firmly fixed on the window and the dark roads. He continually glanced at her throughout the drive, silently begging her to speak. Just as he opened his mouth to talk, questions on the tip of his tongue ready, she spoke.

"Were you ever gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna jump right back on that plane and think I wouldn't notice?"

He wished for the silence back. That was the dreaded question and he heard the bitterness in her whispered voice. "I was, but I was waiting for the right time. I saw how excited you were about me being back and I just—I couldn't do it." The soldier risked a glance at her and saw her still looking out the closed window.

"So you lied to me?"

"No. I didn't... I-I just didn't tell you the truth."

"So you lied to me." She turned to him sharply, her blue eyes narrowing. "You should've told me sooner, John!"

He rubbed his forehead and winces. This was what he wanted to avoid. "Jenny, I just didn't want to hurt you—"

"Well you did! You hurt me because you're leaving in a few days for God knows how long! And who knows if you'll come back! I've been looking forward to just having you back here for so long and you're just getting torn away from me as quickly as I get you back!" She spoke quickly in one short breath.

"Jen—"

"Do you not trust me?" Her voice rose a small but noticeable decibel. "Is that it? Did you not think I could be trusted to accept this like an adult? So you just lied instead?"

"I didn't want to ruin our first night back together!" He shot back at her. "I wanted to avoid all of this."

She turned back in her seat, going back to staring numbly out the window. "Well it's ruined a perfect day, that's for sure."

This was exactly what John wanted to avoid. Their first fight and it was in an enclosed space and just days before he was due to leave again. It was the worst possible time and place for this to happen.

"Jenny, I don't want—"

"Can you just drop me home please?" She whispered, sniffing and that was when John realised she was holding back the tears. He risked a glance at her but was just given the cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jenny."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. John was stumped for words as she stared aimlessly out the window. Reaching out, he squeezed her thigh softy, to which he got no reaction from her. He knew that he had hurt her when he didn't tell her, but the truth was he just couldn't handle leaving her again.

When he pulled up outside her apartment building; still ever the gentleman, he dashed out and opened her door just as she was opening it. He stopped her, gently holding her wrist. "Jenny." His hand touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry. But I had to do this." Leaning in slow, he tested the waters and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pleased enough when he felt her lips respond to his. "I'm sorry for not telling you." He cupped her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut and her brow creased. "I really am. I don't wanna fight with you. Especially now."

"Days before you leave again."

He dipped his head at her mumbled comment. Maybe he shouldn't have come home for these few days, it has only made everything so much harder on them all. He had teased her by showing up, only to be leaving her again.

Angling her chin up, he forced her blue eyes to meet his. "I should have told you sooner. I know that now. I'm sorry, babe."

"I don't wanna talk about it tonight, John. I wanna go to bed." She brushed off his hands. "I'll speak to you tomorrow." Pausing for a moment, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She savoured the moment, inhaling his aftershave and the feeling of his hand on her hip, before pulling away.

Defeated, John slumped against the side of his jeep, watching as she disappeared inside the apartment building. She was right, he had lied to her and ultimately let her down. In that moment, he completely regretted coming back to Boston. Yes, he loved seeing Jennifer, but he hated what had happened because of him coming home. Feeling like the biggest ass on the planet, he sulked back into the drivers seat and began his drive back home.


	14. Hold You in My Arms

**Previously: John comes back from Iraq early, surprises her, Jennifer meets his parents and then finds out he's leaving on Sunday. She is not happy he lied to her and they have their first fight. **

**A/N: I hope you all haven't forgotten about this little story. You probably have forgotten what happened in the last chapter though, which is why I put that little previously on above this! :) I know I had to go back and recap a bit! I cannot apologise enough for my absence. I'm kinda ashamed I haven't updated since March. Hope you guys don't hate me! I've had a whirlwind of a time since March, I spent the entire 3 months of summer working at a summer camp in America - best experience of my life! but since I came back, writing has been pushed to the side, so I'm hoping that stops now! :) I'm back! So a BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU to: Sam Uley's babygirl, Xandman216 (thank you for giving the kick up the arse I needed! this chapter is for you!), CMCena54x, SoulSoother59, xKimberly12x, Tiffyxox, smash07, therealchamps (thankyouthankyouthankyou for all those reviews on all the chapters!) and Leah! And all of you other readers who favourite and alert this story, thank you! Couldn't ask for better readers! :) So onto the chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Once the door slipped shut, Jennifer let the first tear fall. She wiped them away instantly, feeling angry at herself for being so selfish. John was doing something honourable for another soldier out of the goodness of his heart, she should have been proud that he was giving up his precious time at home so another man could see the birth of his own child. Still, she couldn't help but feel angry.

But it went deeper than that. She wasn't just angry at him, she was scared for him. Saying she was angry was easier than telling him how worried she was for his life over that 6 month stretch, and now she had to go through it again, not knowing if he would return to her in one piece or if he would return to her at all. The thought filled her with dread, her stomach sinking and twisting into knots. Another salty tear slipped down her cheek and she locked her door and slipped into her bedroom. Stripping herself of her jeans and top combination, she slipped into one of John's sweatshirts and her pyjama shorts.

As she settled into bed, she couldn't get comfortable. This time last night, she was wrapped up tight in his warm embrace. Now, she was left to find warmth in her duvet and the pillows that still smelt like him. Jennifer did not want to imagine what it would be like if he wasn't here anymore, if he wasn't just a phone call away or if he was no longer sending her those letters. It would truly break her.

Turning and trying to bury her face into the pillow didn't help her slip into a deep sleep. His cologne was a reminder that she couldn't go to sleep angry at him. With this being their first fight, she didn't know the proper way to act. She had acted out irrationally. He was doing a good thing and she had slammed him for it, acting like a spoiled child not getting her own way. All because she was scared…. Scared of losing him forever.

Throwing the cover from her cold body, she pulled herself up and out of the bed. She knew what she had to do. Brushing her dark messy locks from her face, she sprinted through the rooms to pick up her keys. But froze on the spot when she heard a thumping on her door.

A soft gasp left her lips when she swung it open to see a puffed out John Cena. "You have... eleven floors..." Clearly out of breath, the soldier leant his forearm against the doorframe. "...and I think your elevator is broken."

"It gets stuck sometimes." She mumbled, transfixed with his slightly pink face.

Standing up straighter, he stared her straight in the eyes while trying to fight back the smile when he saw her in his sweatshirt. "I know you're pissed at me, even if I kinda don't understand it, but I don't want to end our night like this, babe. You were right, I should have told you sooner." Gathering his breath, John resisted the urge to take her in his arms. "I don't want to go to bed angry at you, Jenny. I love you too much for that to happen. Please, can you just—" She cut him up as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips tightly against his.

"I was just about to come to yours." She whispered and placed her hands to his chest, sliding up to his shoulders. John's hands framed her face, pulling her closer as he pressed his forehead to hers, hoping for another kiss. A shrill scream and cuss words were shouted from behind her neighbours door, breaking John's attention as he glanced over to the door. "They've been at it since I got in, yet another screaming fight." She cringed. Her face turned soft as she looked up at him. "I don't want us to end up like that. I'm sorry I was a bitch. You're doing something so incredibly selfless for Ted, but I'm just scared." He looks confused. "Whenever you leave… I-I'm scared you won't come back to me."

He saw the tears gathering in her eyes as he pulled her into his warm chest. Cradling her body, he kissed the crown of her head. "I'll always come home to you, I promise." She wraps her arms around his waist, breathing in the musky, earthy tones of his cologne. "I love you, Jenny."

Walking backwards into the apartment, she pulled on his hand. He noticed the direction she was going in; the bedroom. Tonight, they would sleep and hopefully in the morning, everything would be better. Silently, he slipped down to underwear while she crawled into bed wearing his sweatshirt. She found warmth in his arms again, snuggling into the familiar nook before closing her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered softly. A smile touched John's lips as he kissed the top of her head.

Shouts and screams from the neighbour's argument were heard around them, as John watched Jenny fall into a peaceful sleep. He noted how seemingly oblivious she was to their screams through the walls, as if the cocoon of his embrace blocked off everything around her. John thought it was a fine way to fall asleep, Jennifer protected in his arms as they rested their eyes.

* * *

The sunlight broke through the curtain on the Saturday morning, shining onto the bed where the pair lay warm under sheets and quilts. John's eyes opened and closed in a lazy fashion while the woman beside him slept peacefully through the morning. His hand raked through her dark locks, soaking in the feeling of her being safe in his arms after so long apart. He knew their fight last night was a result of him not being completely honest with her, and now made a silent vow to himself never to lie to her again. He would always tell her everything, whether it would upset or hurt her, he keep no secrets from her again.

John pressed a kiss to her forehead and made another vow to himself, that he would never let her feel pain again. He remembered the hurt look in her blue eyes and knew he couldn't bear to be the cause of that again. He would make the brunette in his arms the happiest woman in the world. Running his fingertips over her cheek, he cupped her cheek gently before leaning down to press a brief kiss to her lips. She hardly stirred and it made his smile grow tenfold. Jenny could sleep the day away but it was a Saturday morning, he left tomorrow and he couldn't let her spend his last day with her in bed. Even if that was what he wanted to do most; make memories with her while being wrapped up in a tangle of limbs under the sheets.

He remained in bed, watching her sleep for a little while longer, studying her peaceful face and relishing in the feeling of her lithe body wrapped around his. John's hand snuck under his sweatshirt she wore and smiled when he felt nothing underneath, his fingertips stroked her side, remembering how it would send her to sleep. But it seemed to have the reverse effect when she was already deep in slumber, it woke her up gently and he watched her face. Her skin felt like velvet to him and he smiled when he felt her leg stretch and move along his thigh. A smile slowly broke across her lips, a small moan following shortly after. "Best way to wake up." Her blue eyes opened to him.

"There's better ways to wake up." John winked and she let out a low giggle. "I'll show you another time."

"I look forward to it." Jennifer nuzzled into the nook in his neck and pressed a kiss to his skin. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9."

His response was met with a groan. "I'm gonna need to teach you to sleep in longer."

"Habit, babe." Rolling away from his warm body, Jenny slowly sat up and ran a hand through her messy brown locks. "I was enjoying that."

A smirk crept onto her lips. "I know something you'll enjoy more." Standing up, she faced him and slowly pulled the sweatshirt up and threw it at him. "Shower?"

His mouth went dry, soaking in her bare top half before she leant forward and pushed down her shorts, leaving her only clad in pale blue lace panties. John had never moved so fast in his life. Stumbling over the bed, he made it to her in a heartbeat and pulled her body flush against his. "You know me too well." His lips met hers and he reached down to lift her up by her thighs, which instantly wrapped around his hips.

They spent a long hour in the bathroom, remembering each other's bodies; the explosive touches, the gentle cleaning, the soft caresses and lingering kisses. They were all a reminder of what John was leaving behind and who he was fighting for. He would keep his promises and return to her, love her forever and make her the happiest woman alive. Years had gone by in the military, he was accustomed to the routine by now and he used to like coming home for a few weeks to see his family. However, he loved the hot deserts and his friends too much to leave that life behind and quit forever. John Cena was not a quitter. He would see things through until the end. His life was the military and that wasn't changing any time soon. He always dreaded the end of his military career, as he knew one day it would happen. But he didn't fear the end anymore... he looked forward to it, hell he _longed_ for it. To spend days on end with Jennifer, creating a family with her and loving her to the end of his days. He had his reason for coming home and reason for being the best version of himself.

The military was no longer the most important thing in his life, Jennifer was.

"John?"

He snapped out of his daze and saw Jennifer stood in front of him, dressed in denim shorts that showed off her tan legs and a pale blue v-neck t-shirt that hugged her breasts. A smile slipped onto his lips and then he noticed the carton of eggs she was holding. "What did you say?"

Shaking her head with a chuckle, she took a step closer to him. "I said, do you want breakfast? French toast with bacon sound good?"

John groaned out. "My favourite." She turned back around to start up breakfast and John followed her to serve them both some coffee. They fell into a routine, as if they had been doing this for years. Soon, they were seated at the breakfast island, eating the breakfast prepared like an old married couple.

When she felt him rest a hand on her thigh, she looked over and saw he had already finished. She thought now was as good as time as any. "John?" When she caught his gaze, she placed her hand of his and swallowed the last bite of her food. "What would you say to having dinner tonight… at my parents house?"

The silence made her tense up. _Was it too much to meet her parents this weekend as well as his? Maybe I should have waited until he was next back? But then who knows when he's next coming back…_ She thought numbly and shook off the idea of John never coming home to her. She looked up at him to see him smiling back at her, he squeezed her hand once. "I would say… what time do we need to be there?"

John watched as her smile turned into a mega watt grin before she leaned over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands floated down to her waist and he hoisted her up in the air, pulling her over to sit on his lap. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, pressing quick kisses all over his neck and face. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her focus to his lips and held her to him. "I really wanted them to meet you before you left tomorrow."

Resting his forehead against hers, he felt her happiness flow into him. "Your Mom is gonna quiz me on that day we met, isn't she?"

"Probably." Jennifer giggled.

Groaning, he remembered how Jenny had dodged her mother that day after they ditched that banking man who her mother had tried to set her up with. But he was thankful he was dragged there by his friend, Rob's mom. If he hadn't given in after refusing several times, he would have never met the girl in his arms. He met her lips in a sweet kiss, never wanting to imagine his life without her now. It wasn't possible.


End file.
